No Other
by Kim Woonkie
Summary: YeWook's Fic. Chap 7 Update. /Dan tanpa peduli dengan Geunyoung di depannya, namja tampan itu membenamkan kepalanya di leher Ryeowook. Dengan tujuan untuk mencari ketenangan./ Warning Inside. Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

Disclaimer :

Sumpah. Para member SuJu bukan punya saya. Jadi jangan paksa saya untuk memiliki mereka karena jika itu terjadi- pasti saya pasti akan dicincang ElF.

Pair :

YeWook. Sligh KyuMin dan pairing lainnya.

Rated :

Teen (T).

Genre :

Romance/ Friendship.

Warning :

Boys Love, Abal, Typo(jika ada beritahu saya), Ide Pasaran, dan sebangsanya. So, Don't Like Don't Read, Babe.

.

.

.x.

No Other

by

Kim Woonkie

.x.

.

.

Pagi yang tidak begitu cerah di langit Korea hari itu. Aku -Kim Ryeowook- namja kelas 2 SMA di SM High School tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang sekolahku yang mulai menutup. Aissh.. Bukan mulai menutup lagi tapi sekarang sudah benar-benar tertutup. Aku terlambat. Lagi. Dan kalau sudah begini tamatlah riwayatku...

Sudah 3x dalam seminggu ini aku selalu terlambat. Dan, ya, ini bukan salahku. Tapi salahkan para hyungku itu yang selalu bikin rusuh setiap pagi sehingga aku selalu pergi siang ke sekolah.

"Terlambat lagi, Wookie-ah?" tanya sebuah suara disampingku. Sungmin-hyung. Namja kelas 3 yang bertampang aegyo nomor 1 di sekolah dan yang ku dengar... aku nomor 2-nya. Namja imut itu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ne, hyung. Hyung juga? Tumben sekali..." aku terkekeh pelan dan Sungmin-hyung cemberut.

"Tuh, salahkan temanmu itu, Wookie-ah! Dia menjemputku terlalu siang." jawab Sungmin-hyung kesal.

"Temanku? Kyuhyun?"

"Ya iyalah, sayang, siapa lagi?"

Aku tertawa lagi mendengarnya, "Hyung, gitu-gitu Kyu itu kekasih hyung 'kan?" godaku yang membuat wajah aegyo Sungmin-hyung merona.

"I-iya sih.. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

"Tapi kamu menyayangiku 'kan, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Sungmin-hyung. Teman sekelasku itu malah meletakan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin-hyung yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya sembari memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Jangan bertanya jika kamu sendiri sudah jawabannya, Kyu." Sungmin-hyung mengembung kedua pipi chuby-nya dan aku yakin itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan mengobral kemesraan didepanku." aku memotong adegan bak telenovela ini. Suka juga sih ngeliatnya tapi aku ingat situasi. Saat ini kami sedang telat dan sedang berdiri didepan pagar sekolah. Tidak lucu 'kan melihat pasangan yang bermesraan didepan gerbang sekolah yang ditutup?

"Sekarang ini kita sedang terlambat, hyung, Kyu. Jadi sekarang kita harus berpikir supaya kita bisa masuk." ucapku dengan sok serius.

Mendengarku, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin-hyung dengan terpaksa, "Kita pulang saja. Gitu aja kok repot." ujarnya asal.

"Nanggung, Kyu." Sungmin-hyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Kita manjat aja." usul Kyuhyun lagi sembari memandangi pagar sekolah.

Refleks, aku dan Sungmin-hyung ikut memandangi pagar hitam itu. Pagarnya tegap dan terbuat dari besi. Dan tingginya itu lho... Mencapai 5 meter! Jauh lebih tinggi dari aku.

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "tinggal dipanjat aja, Wookie. Seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun yang disusuli pekikan kecil dari Sungmin-hyung.

"Astaga. Kau nekat atau gila, Cho Kyuhyun?" aku tercengang melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan mudahnya melompat (bukan memanjat) pagar sekolah yang menjulang tinggi itu. Dan tangannya... Tangannya mengendong Sungmin-hyung ala bridal style! Padahal berat badan Sungmin-hyung itu lebih berat dari Kyuhyun sendiri lho...

"Ya, Wookie. Kami duluan ya!" serunya dan langsung meloncat turun dari pagar itu. Kyuhyun masih menggendong Sungmin-hyung saat mereka sudah menginjaki tanah yang penuh rumput di area sekolah itu. Dan jika kuperhatikan baik-baik, mereka seperti seorang pangeran dan putri. Sungmin-hyung yang menjadi putri dan Kyuhyun menjadi pangerannya.

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikir yang tidak-tidak Ryeowook! Sekarang pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa melewati pagar sekolah ini. Beruntung hari ini pelajaran pertamanya Sejarah dan gurunya itu terbilang malas masuk kelas. Dan aku yakin untuk hari ini dia tidak masuk kelas lagi.

Setelah berpikir-pikir, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memanjat seperti Kyuhyun tadi saja. Sepertinya aku bisa. Dan semoga saja bisa...

Aku menghela napasku sebentar kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. Setelah benar-benar siap(?) aku langsung melompat-

Hup,

Aku berhasil! Haha! Aku ternyata benar-benar hebat. Eh, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berbangga diri. Sekarang saatnya aku untuk turun. Aku melihat rerumputan dibawahku. He, 5 meter itu ternyata tinggi juga ya? Atau akau terlalu berlebihan? Aku takut ketinggian soalnya...

Aku menggeleng lagi. Mencoba menguatkan diri dan memejamkan mata. Setelah itu aku mengambil ancang-ancang lagi dan bersiap untuk meloncat turun. Dan...

Bruk!

Berhasil! Ya, aku berhasil turun 'kan? Tapi kenapa terdengar suara aneh? Dan aku seperti tidak merasakan tanda-tanda sehabis meloncat turun.

"Pabbo,"

He?

Ada yang bicaranya? Tapi siapa? Dan lagi pula sejak kapan tanah dibawahku ini tidak terasa keras?

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan pemandangan dibawahku ini- bukan tanah rerumputan yang seperti kuduga.

"Ya, pabboya. Kau bisa berdiri dari tubuhku 'kan?" tanya 'sesuatu' yang kutimpa itu. Seorang namja! Tampan pula! Tapi nada suaranya itu lho, terdengar dingin dan angkuh. Menyebalkan.

Aku langsung beranjak berdiri dan menjauh dari namja, ehem, tampan itu. Dan kulihat namja itu juga berdiri sembari sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Mian," ucapku sambil menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" tanyaku berlagak cemas tapi aku langsung cemas beneran waktu melihat jari telunjuknya terluka bahkan berdarah. Aissh, Ryeowook! Kau sudah bikin orang terluka karenamu!

"Mianhae, kau terluka." aku merogoh saku celana sekolahku untuk mengambil plester dan menarik tangannya untuk kupasangi plester itu pada jarinya.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu ada kau disini sehingga menimpamu. Sekali lagi maaf ya?" kataku lagi tanpa membiarkan namja itu berbicara, "Nah, selesai! Aku duluan ya. Sekali lagi maaf!" seruku sembari berlari.

End Ryeowook's POV.

.

.x.

.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu ada kau disini sehingga menimpamu. Sekali lagi maaf ya?" ucap namja manis itu berulang-ulang kali sambil memasangi plester pada jari Yesung yang terluka karenanya.

"Nah, selesai! Aku duluan ya. Sekali lagi maaf!" setelah selesai namja manis itu berteriak pada Yesung dengan setengah berlari meninggalkannya.

Yesung yang sempat melongo dengan kelakuan namja itu akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Dipandanginya namja itu hingga menghilang dibalik tembok sekolah.

"Kim Ryeowook, ya?" gumam Yesung yang kini wajah tampannya tampak menyerigai. Dilihatnya jarinya yang kini terbalut plester putih dengan corak kelinci.

Dia mengetahui nama namja yang menimpanya tadi setelah tidak sengaja melihat name tag diseragam namja itu. Kim Ryeowook. Itu namanya. Dan kesan Yesung setelah bertemu dengannya adalah,

"Menarik."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ajegile~ abal udah pasti nih fic. Multichap pula. Mian ya kalo jelek banget, typo-nya pasti bertebaran dimana-mana *pundung* Soalnya aku ngerjainnya ngebut banget. 2 jam. Ngetiknya di hape pula. Tapi udah kubaca ulang dan kuedit dan sepertinya masih ada typo.

Satu fic lagi aku persembahkan untuk kalian bagi yang pencinta YeWook couple ^^ Semoga terhibur ya? Dan masalah fic 'YeWook?' kemarin... Banyak yang minta dilanjutin dan aku akan mencoba untuk melanjutinnya jadi mohon sabar ya, sayang? #plak! Hehe.

Yasud, kalo ada saran serta kritik ataupun mau nge-flame silahkan sampaikan melalui review ^^

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2 : Problem

Disclaimer : Semua cast yang saya pake disini semuanya milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam saja untuk meramaikan fic abal saya ini.

Pair : YeWook sligh pair lainnya.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Family.

Warning : BOY'S LOVE, Abal, Typo(klo ada beritahu saya), Gaje, Ide Pasaran, Alur Ngebut, Bikin Bosan dan sebangsanya. Authornya juga lagi galau karena 99% gak jadi nonton KIMCHI *headbang! So, Don't Like Don't Read! Just Enjoy..

.

.

.x.

No Other

by

Kim Woonkie

.x.

.

.

"Jadi kau menindih, Yesung-hyung tadi pagi?" tanya Henry pada Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang berada di kantin bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Dan Ryeowook sedang menceritakan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah, "sungguh. Aku tidak tahu kalo itu Yesung-hyung. Aku jarang melihatnya makanya aku lupa kalau itu dia." Ryeowook menjawab frustasi, "aku tidak memanggilnya 'hyung' pula," tambah namja itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pendeknya.

"Kau tidak diapa-apain dia 'kan?" tanya Henry lagi dan Ryeowook kembali menggeleng.

"Aku keburu pergi sebelum dia bicara apa-apa. Tapi dia sempat mengataiku bodoh! Dan jarinya juga terluka karena aku."

"Dia terluka karena kau, Wookie?" tanya Donghae setengah berteriak. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menggeleng, "dan dia tidak membalas melukaimu atau apa gitu?"

"Tidak."

"Aneh." komentar Kyuhyun. Namja yang sedari tadi fokus ke PSP hitamnya itu akhirnya menatap Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya meletakan kekasih keduanya (PSP) setelah Sungmin diatas meja kantin.

"Apanya yang aneh, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook heran sambil mengaduk milk shake coklatnya yang masih penuh. Kenapa masih penuh? Soalnya nafsunya untuk minum hilang sudah begitu mengetahui orang yang ditimpanya tadi pagi itu adalah Yesung, atau Kim Jongwoon, namja kelas 3 yang cukup disenggani di sekolahnya ini.

"Wookie, Yesung-hyung itu terbilang brutal disini. Dan yang kudengar dari Minnie-ku, jika ada namja atau yeoja yang membuat masalah dengannya pasti namja atau yeoja itu tidak akan hidup tentram karena dikerjai Yesung-hyung habis-habisan." jawab Kyuhyun, "jadi sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun sok memasang wajah prihatin.

Wajah Ryeowook yang semula frustasi, langsung berubah galau. Sungguh, EvilKyu ini selalu memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku sudah minta maaf lho, Kyu." Ryeowook membela diri.

"Maaf doang?" ulang Kyuhyun dan namja itu langsung menggeleng, "walaupun kau sudah minta maaf, aku yakin dia tidak memaafkan mu." ujarnya.

"Tapi itu 'kan cuma kecelakaan kecil. Dia pasti sudah melupakannya!"

"Masalah kecil bagimu tapi masalah besar baginya, Wookie."

Henry yang mendengar berdebatan dua sahabatnya itu mendengus kesal, terlebih lagi pada Kyuhyun yang benar-benar bikin suasana semakin kacau.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kasian Wookie tau." sergah namja Cina yang imut itu, "sekarang cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Bentar lagi kita masuk kelas!"

.

.

Tepat pukul 14.30 bel pulang berbunyi. Yesung langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar kelas dengan tampang kesal. Kesal karena guru pada pelajaran terakhir ini mengulur waktu pulang yang semula pukul 14.00 menjadi 14.30 seperti sekarang ini. Bukan hanya Yesung yang merasa kesal karena hal itu, tapi juga teman-temannya yang lain...

"Argh! Guru itu menyebalkan!" gerutu Kangin yang berjalan disamping Yesung. Siwon yang disampingnya juga mengangguk setuju,

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Kalian juga sama menyebalkan dengan guru tadi tau. Mengobral kemesraan didepan umum! Menyebalkan!" seru Siwon pada dua temannya, Hankyung dan Heechul, yang tengah berciuman mesra didepannya.

"Sirik saja kau, Won-won!" Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek sedangkan Hankyung hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau iri, Siwon? Ke rumah Kibum saja sana." ujar namja Cina itu dan merangkul pinggang Heechul.

Wajah Siwon yang semula jengkel, berubah menjadi senang begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Namja itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Kangin, "mau ikut ke rumah Kibum? Kau juga bisa bertemu Leeteuk-hyung disana." Siwon tersenyum yang membuat lesung pipi terbentuk dikedua pipinya.

Kangin mengangguk antusias saat mendengar nama kekasihnya yang juga disebut. Leeteuk, yang notabene sepupu Kibum, "Tentu."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!" seru Kangin dan Siwon yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Melihat itu tak ayal membuat Hankyung tersenyum, dan namja itu menoleh ke arah namja tampan dibelakangnya, "kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanyanya.

"Dan menjadi obat nyamuk disaat kalian berdua sedang bermesraan nantinya? Tidak. Terima kasih." jawab Yesung cepat sedangkan HanChul couple nyengir, "aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagian aku bawa mobilku sendiri." tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan ya."

Heechul melambai seadanya saat Hankyung tengah menariknya menuju parkiran sekolah. Sedangkan Yesung yang menghela napas maklum melihat kemesraan kedua namja itu yang terbilang 'berani' walaupun sedang berada di depan umum seperti tadi. Seperti teman sekelasnya yang penyuka warna pink, Sungmin yang berpacaran dengan adik kelas mereka yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pasangan itu juga tak kalah beraninya jika sudah menyangkut masalah 'Bermesraan di Muka Umum'.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favoritenya saat itu. Atap sekolah. Niatnya untuk pulang ditundanya nanti saja, dia juga sedang malas berada di rumah saat ini.

Namja itupun menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sekolah dan berharap tidak ada orang disana. Namun, harapannya sirna begitu melihat dua orang yeoja dan namja tengah sibuk bermesraan(lagi).

"Ehem,"

Yesung berlagak batuk untuk menarik perhatian dua orang itu. Dan langsung saja dia lontarkan death glarenya saat dua orang itu menoleh kearahnya dan merekapun langsung pergi saat Yesung menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'pergi-sekarang-atau-kalian-mati'. Tentu saja dua orang itu harus patuh jika masih ingin melihat langit esok hari.

Yesung tersenyum menang karena pengacau itu sudah pergi. Kini tempat itu hanya untuknya. Tidak orang lain selain dirinya disini. Kecuali...

'Cih! Siapa lagi sih itu?' batin Yesung kesal saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk bersandar pada tembok. Dan dengan pasti namja itu mengampirinya.

Namun, air muka Yesung langsung berubah begitu melihat orang itu. Kim Ryeowook. Namja manis yang selalu Yesung pikirkan sejak pagi tadi. Ryeowook kini sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kertas-kertas partitur yang berserakan disekelilinginya.

"Kenapa dia bisa tidur disini?" tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan sembari berjongkok didepan Ryeowook. Namja itupun langsung teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi dan dia mengangkat jarinya yang terbalut plester dari Ryeowook.

"Aku belum membalasnya atas kejadian tadi pagi." ujar namja itu dengan senyum menyerigainya.

Yesung memandangi wajah tidur Ryeowook saat itu. Wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu tampak seperti yeoja bagi Yesung. Dia juga tak kalah imut dengan Sungmin yang terkenal sebagai The King of Aegyo di sekolahnya ini.

"Hn, apa aku balas saja sekarang?" tanya Yesung lagi pada diri sendiri dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Yesungpun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook dengan perlahan.

.

.

Ryeowook langsung merasa aneh begitu kesadaran dari tidur mulai mengampirinya. Dia merasa aneh. Ya, sangat aneh malah. Terlebih pada wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya dibibir namja itu.. Bibirnya seperti dicium seseorang!

Tak mau mati penasaran, Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Dan namja itu langsung membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Dia sedang dicium! Dan parahnya orang yang menciumnya itu adalah Yesung.

Yesung yang mulai sadar dengan bangunnya Ryeowook langsung memeluk namja didepannya itu dengan kuat. Inisiatif agar Ryeowook tidak memberontak. Plus juga dengan tatapan maunya yang seperti biasa, 'diam-atau-mati'.

Namun, Ryeowook yang merasa 'diserang' tetap memberontak dari Yesung yang mulai meletakan sebelah tanganya dipinggang Ryeowook dan tangan sebelahnya lagi dileher namja manis itu.

Pasrah sudah Ryeowook saat perlawanannya juga tidak membuahkan hasil. Maka, namja itu hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dengan perlakuan Yesung padanya. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya mencengkram seragam depan Yesung dengan erat saat Yesung mulai melumat bibirnya dan membelai rongga mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut tadi. Dan ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat itu.

Namja tampan itu terus menciumi Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook sendirilah yang mendorong Yesung karena paru-parunya sudah menjerit meminta pasukan oksigen. Seakan mengerti, Yesungpun melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat wajah namja didepannya bersemu merah dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Bermimpi indah, Kim Ryeowook?" goda Yesung pada mainan barunya itu. Dan namja itu langsung tertawa saat Ryeowook melontarkan pandangan kesal untuknya.

"Hyung menyerangku saat tidur! Hyung bisa kulaporkan pada pihak berwajib atas dasar pelecehan tahu!" sergah Ryeowook lantang. Sepertinya anak itu sedang lupa dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tentang Yesung tadi siang. Dan Yesung sendiri juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Tumben.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menolak," balas Yesung dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku sudah menolak hyung. Tapi hyung tetap memaksaku!"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Kau berani melawanku? Apa kau sudah lupa atas tindakanmu tadi pagi padaku?"

Ryeowook langsung terdiam saat Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Lagian itu cuma kecelakaan kecil, hyung. Aku juga tidak sengaja. Tidak perlu membalas dengan cara begini 'kan?" wajah Ryeowook langsung merona merah semerah-merahnya(?) saat mengingat balasan Yesung untuknya tadi.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ciuman pertamanya dicuri seorang NAMJA! Oleh Yesung pula. Padahal baru hari ini mereka saling bicara.

"Itu baru hal kecil yang akan kulakukan padamu, Ryeowook, karena ulahmu tadi pagi." ucap Yesung sembari mengangkat dagu Ryeowook hingga namja manis itu menatapnya, "dan aku sarankan... sebaiknya kau persiapkan mentalmu untuk menerima perlakuan yang akan kulakukan untukmu selanjutnya." tambahnya yang membuat Ryeowook sulit meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku juga sudah putuskan mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi milikku. Jadi jangan coba kabur ya, chagi," ujar Yesung serius kemudian beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah Ryeowook sekilas.

Ryeowook yang ditinggal begitu saja, hanya bisa terbengong seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya masih shock karena mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi.

"Siapkan mental? Jadi miliknya? Chagi? Oh Tuhan, apa salahku padamu sampai Kau berikan cobaan ini padaku?" Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

.

.

Ryeowook mendengus maklum melihat rumahnya yang sudah seperti sarang cinta untuk keempat suadaranya ini. Leeteuk, Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

Keempat namja itu kini sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Ryeowook yang baru pulang sekolah, padahal namja manis itu sudah mengucapkan salam berkali-kali.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai Ryeowook melewati ruang tengah itu dan menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Dan setelah 15 menit, Ryeowook kembali turun dan mendapati keempat saudaranya yang masih seperti posisi yang tadi. Duduk berdekatan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk bersama Kangin, Kibum bersama Siwon, Donghae bersama Eunhyuk dan Shindong bersama Nari. Kangin dan Siwon kebetulan kakak kelas Ryeowook di sekolah sehingga dia sudah tidak heran lagi melihat dua namja itu berada di rumahnya. Sedangkan Donghae, itu teman sekelas Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga sudah tidak heran lagi dengan namja fishy itu.

Merasa tidak bisa mengganggu, akhirnya Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur dan berniat untuk membuat makan malam saja. Dan sepertinya Ryeowook harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk membuat makan malam hari ini karena adanya tambahan orang yang akan ikut bergabung untuk makan malam.

"Wookie, sudah pulang?"

Ryeowook tersentak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan spatula ditangannya karena mendengar suara namja dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, jangan bikin kaget dong." Ryeowook mengelus dadanya.

"Mian, Wookie. Kamu kapan pulangnya? Kok gak bilang-bilang?" tanya Leeteuk yang baru datang.

"Hyung-nya aja tuh yang terlalu sibuk dengan dengan Kangin-hyung. Hyukkie-hyung dan Shindong-hyung juga. Kibum apalagi... Sampai gak sadar 'kan kalo aku udah pulang? Huh," Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut.

Leeteuk tertawa melihatnya, "Mianhae, Wookie-ah." namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Ryeowookpun tak ayal menjadi luluh juga.

"Ne, hyung. Sebagai gantinya, hyung bantu aku masak. Hyukkie-hyung dan Kibum juga. Panggil mereka, tapi Shindong-hyung jangan. Nanti masakannya bisa habis duluan sebelum kita makan." cerocos Ryeowook.

"Ya, ya, ya, tuan muda. Aku akan panggilkan mereka untuk membantumu." ujar Leeteuk dan keluar dari dapur.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mendengus, selera makannya perlahan mulai hilang karena pemandangan disekitarnya saat ini.

Yap, keempat saudaranya kembali bermesraan dan kali ini di meja makan. Ada Nari yang sedang menyuapi Shindong makan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling bersuap-suapan, Kibum dan Siwon yang memakai ritual makan; Siwon menyuapi Kibum sesendok setelah itu berpandangan untuk beberapa detik kemudian menyuapi Kibum lagi- begitu terus hingga makanan dipiring Kibum habis. Kemudian Leeteuk dan Kangin yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda seperti SiBum.

Dan dapat Ryeowook simpulkan kalau makan malam hari ini merupakan makan malam terpanjang selama hidupnya.

Ting tong,

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang membuat orang di rumah itu memberhentikan ritual makan mereka.

"Iya, biar aku saja yang buka," ucap Ryeowook setelah dipandangi dengan tatapan 'Wookie-bisa-bukain-pintunya?' dengan delapan pasang mata. Namja manis itupun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Itu Yesung kali ya, Won? Dia bilang dia mau nyusul kemari 'kan?" tanya Kangin pada Siwon yang duduk disampingnya.

Siwon mengangguk,

"Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendengar pembicaraan Kangin, "dia mau kesini?" tanyanya. Kangin dan Siwon mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tumben? Biasanya setiap diajak kesini dia selalu menolak," Kibum nimbrung. Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, mungkin dia mau mengajak kami pergi setelah ini."

Kibum dan Leeteuk ber-oh ria.

Sedangkan disamping Kibum ada Donghae yang mendapat firasat tidak enak, "Yesung-hyung kesini?" bisiknya pelan namun masih dapat didengar Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Hae?" tanya namja itu. Donghae cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyukjae." jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum untuk menyakinkan.

.

.

Ting tong,

"Iya, iya, sabar." seru Ryeowook karena bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Dengan segera Ryeowook membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu.

"Ya, ca..." omongan Ryeowook langsung terputus begitu melihat siapa tamunya.

Seorang namja, memakai kaos putih polos yang dipadu dengan jaket hitam bertopi yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, rambut hitamnya ditata agak berantakan tapi terlihat luar biasa tampan, kedua tangannya dimasukan kesaku celana jeans-nya. Menambah akses keren pada namja didepan Ryeowook itu.

Ryeowook terpaku.

"H-hyung?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

*mandang keatas* *bengong* *pundung* Ck, ck, ck... Mian kalo akhirnya gaje kayak gitu... =''= Sama sekali gak ada keamistrinya sama sekali #halah

Mian kalo abal, gaje dan seperti biasa...typo nya tercecer dimana-mana :)

Dan seperti biasa juga saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya? ^^ Mohon juga doa nya agar saya bisa nonton Kimchi nanti atau ada yang mau ngasih tiket nonton Kimchi? #authorngaco *dihajar* Udah 2 minggu nih saya ngemis dengan ortu supaya dibolehin nonton dan sengaja juga nonton acara-acara SuJu didepan mata mereka agar hati mereka pada luluh... XD

Beneran deh, kalo diantara kalian ada yang nonton Kimchi sampaikan salam saya untuk Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Siwon dan Donghae... Saya cinta banget dengan tuh para namja cakep... XD

Oh ya, untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama diupdet karena senin nanti saya UN.. =.=' Doa 'kan saya ya agar bisa menghadapi tuh ujian dan lulus dengan nilai tinggi.. ;)

Ya udah deh, gak mau banyak bacot... Reviewnya ya? :D

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3 : Care

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to God.

Pair : YeWook and the others.

Warning : BL, MxM, GaJe, Abal, Typo(jika ada beritahu saya), Alur Ngebut, dan sebangsanya. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

No Other

by

Kim Woonkie

.

.

"Jadi rupanya Yesung-hyung itu dekat dengan saudara-saudaramu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Ryeowook yang berjalan disampingnya. Kenapa tidak menoleh? Yap, jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu kedua matanya terlalu sibuk menatap layar PSP hitam kesayangannya itu. Saat ini jam istirahat siang dan Kyuhyun mengajak (atau lebih tepatnya memaksa) Ryeowook dan Donghae untuk ke kelas kekasih tercinta, Lee Sungmin. Sedangkan Henry yang biasanya mengekor kali ini lebih memilih ke kantin bersama Zhoumi.

"Ne, dia mengenal semua saudaraku. Dia juga tahu kalau Teukie-hyung itu sepupuku yang tinggal di rumah setelah kedua orangtuaku meninggal dunia. Dia juga mengetahui dimana Teukie-hyung dan Shindong-hyung kuliah, dan dimana Kibum dan Hyukkie-hyung bersekolah" jawab Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang benar-benar menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung, namja yang memiliki masalah dengan Wookie datang ke rumahnya untuk menemui Kangin dan Siwon yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah Wookie malam itu. Dan sialnya, Leeteuk malah menyilakan namja tampan itu masuk dan ikut bergabung makan malam. Membuat Ryeowook tidak dapat menelan makanannya dengan baik karena merasa terus ditatapi.

"Hae, juga sudah tahu itu sejak lama tapi tidak pernah cerita padaku," desis Ryeowook sambil melirik Donghae disampingnya.

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak pernah bertanya, Wookie." Donghae membalas santai.

Ryeowook mendengus, "dia kemarin juga akrab dengan Teukie-hyung dan yang lainnya."

"Tentu saja, Wookie. Mereka 'kan sudah berteman sejak dua tahun."

"OMMO! Selama itu?" teriak Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun disampingnya mengernyit tidak senang, "selama dua tahun saudaraku berteman dengan orang yang berbahaya seperti Yesung-hyung dan aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu?"

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Tenang saja, Wookie. Dia itu orang baik kok." ujar Donghae menenangkan calon adik iparnya itu.

"Baik apanya? Baik dari hongkong-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bedebam(?) keras dari arah depan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Tak ayal, tiga namja itupun menjadi menoleh kearah sumber suara dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Murid-murid yang berada disekitar situ juga jadi riuh, bahkan para yeoja ada yang terpekik tertahan.

Suara keras itu ternyata berasal dari seorang namja lain yang tadi seperti dilempar (atau terlempar) dari dalam kelas dan kini tengah terbaring kesakitan di lantai koridor.

"Berani menentangku, eh?" terdengar sebuah suara angkuh yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Ryeowook saat itu. Yesung! Panjang umur dia! Yesung keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri sang namja tadi. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana sekolahnya dan memandang namja tadi dengan nyalang. Kangin, Siwon, Heechul dan Hankyung berada dibelakangnya.

"Mi-mianhae, a-aku tidak bermaksud..." namja itu berkata gugup. Sudut bibirnya agak robek, mungkin dia sempat dipukuli didalam kelas tadi, pikir Ryeowook horror.

Yesung menyerigai mendengarnya, "aku harap juga begitu." ucapnya dingin, "karena jika kau berani menantangku- aku pastikan kau akan menginap di rumah sakit saat itu juga!" ancam Yesung yang membuat namja itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"SUDAH. Yang lainnya bubar! Ini bukan tontonan!" teriak Heechul pada kumpulan murid-murid yang menyaksikan adegan barusan. Merekapun menurut untuk membubarkan diri. Siapa berani menolak jika nasibnya tidak mau berakhir sama dengan namja tadi?

Setelah itu, Yesung dan keempat temannyapun pergi meninggalkan namja tadi dengan begitu saja di lantai koridor. Mereka berjalan melewati Ryeowook yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Yesung tampak tidak peduli sama seperti Heechul dan Hankyung sedangkan Kangin dan Siwon tersenyum singkat padanya.

"Minnie!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggil Sungmin dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang saat itu sudah berlutut didepan namja yang bernasib malang tadi. Namja aegyo se-SM High School itu tampak membantunya berdiri dengan sesekali beragumen,

"Pabboya! Yesung kau bentak seperti tadi! Bosan hidup apa?" cerocosnya pada namja itu. Namja itu hanya nyengir gugup.

"Hyung! Minnie-hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah didepan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum sedangkan Donghae dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'ya-iyalah-Sungmin-hyung-gak-kenapa-kenapa-orang yang-dipukuli-bukan-dia-kok'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu." jawab Sungmin kemudian menoleh kedua orang -satu namja dan satu yeoja- yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

"Kevin, Yoona, bisa tolong antarkan dia ke UKS?" tanyanya. Dua orang itu mengangguk dan mulai membantu namja itu berjalan ke UKS.

"Tadi ada apa sih, Minnie-hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook disampingya.

"OMMO! Minnie! Kamu terluka." seru Kyuhyun begitu melihat punggung tangan Sungmin terluka. Hanya tergores sih dan agak memerah. Sedangkan Donghae memutar bola matanya karena pertanyaannya dipotong Kyuhyun.

"Terkena meja tadi." jawab Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang mengusap-ngusap punggung tangannya itu.

"Kok bisa?"

"Saat Yesung berkelahi di kelas tadi... tidak sengaja aku terkena meja yang ditendangnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok," Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng. Merasa tidak terima karena pacarnya ikut menjadi korban disini.

"Lalu kenapa dengan hyung tadi?" tanya Donghae yang rupanya masih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi.

Sungmin menghela napas, "dia hanya terlalu bodoh. Dia berisik di kelas dan saat Yesung meneriakinya untuk diam.. eh, dia malah balik berteriak. Makanya nasibnya berakhir tragis gitu.." jawab Sungmin sambil memandang kearah dalam kelasnya yang udah ambur adul kayak kapal pecah. Meja dan kursinya sudah kemana-mana bahkan ada yang patah.

"Jika sudah begini aku juga 'kan yang repot." desah Sungmin yang selaku ketua kelas di kelas itu. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menatapnya prihatin.

"Sabar, Minnie..." ucap Kyuhyun. Dan Ryeowook menyikut Donghae pelan,

"Tuh, Hae. Apanya yang baik dari namja itu?" bisiknya.

.

.

Sial! Umpat Ryeowook dalam hati begitu melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dengan cepat namja manis itu mengemasi kertas-kertas partitur yang berserakan di lantai atap sekolah dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu Ryeowook segera berlari untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aissh, aku lupa waktu lagi!" gerutunya sembari berlari di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi saat itu, hanya ada Hodong-ssi selaku penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyapu halaman sekolah *author dihajar Hodong-ssi*. Dan namja itu terus berlari hingga di tikungan koridor...

Bruk!

Yap! Ryeowook menabrak orang didepannya. Namja manis itu jatuh terduduk namun tidak dengan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Aissh, mianhae.." ucap Ryeowook sambil meringis kesakitan, "aku tidak sengaja." ucapnya lagi

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya, Wookie-ah?" tanya orang itu dengan nada mengejek. Dan Ryeowook langsung mengumpat dalam hati begitu mengetahui siapa yang orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja." balas Ryeowook cepat dengan memandang nyalang pada Yesung. Yesung tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kalaupun kau sengaja aku tidak keberatan kok," ujarnya santai sembari menarik Ryeowook berdiri dengan mudahnya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Yesung heran karena sudah sore begini Ryeowook masih saja berada di sekolah. Padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir 3 jam yang lalu.

Yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Memerah karena tangan Yesung dengan seenak kepala besarnya bertengger dipinggang rampingnya, "Bukan urusan, Hyung." Ryeowook menjawab ketus.

"Jawab yang benar, Wookie. Teukie-hyung pasti marah melihat dongsaeng-nya kurang sopan padaku seperti ini." sergah Yesung yang kurang senang dengan jawaban yang didapatnya.

"Nani? Kenapa Teukie-hyung dibawa-bawa? Dan siapa juga yang kurang ajar?"

"Makanya! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kenapa kau belum pulang juga jam segini?"

Ryeowook mendengus, "aku mengerjakan tugas tadi sampai lupa waktu. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung. Namun usahanya sia-sia, tenaga Yesung jauh lebih besar darinya. Sedangkan Hodong-ssi terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang yadong dari belakang.

"Tidak akan. Karena aku pasti akan menyesal bila melepaskanmu." Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyung. Aku mau pulang. Teukie-hyung bisa marah betulan kalo melihatku belum pulang!"

''Baiklah, kalau begitu kuantar saja kau pulang.''

"Nae? Mengantar? Andwae! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Pulang dengan namja mesum ini? Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa Ryeowook hanya tinggal nama begitu sampai di rumahnya...

"Ya, ini sudah hampir malam. Bahaya kalau pulang sendirian."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Hyung. Aku bisa jaga diri." ujar Ryeowook jengkel. Sejak kapan pula nih namja jadi perhatian? Padahal tadi dia sangar banget. Batin Ryeowook.

"Kau itu masih kecil jangan sok."

"Sok? Aku tidak sok. Hyung itu yang sok!"

"Ya, kau berani melawanku?"

Ryeowook sontak menggeleng mendengar perkataan Yesung. Sifat berani yang tadi digunakannya untuk nyolot pada Yesung seketika hilang entah kemana. Lagipula Ryeowook masih sayang nyawa dan tidak mau bernasib sama dengan namja yang dipukuli Yesung tadi. Padahal, sekalipun Ryeowook berteriak pada Yesung, namja tampan itu tidak akan memukulnya barang sebatas ujung rambutpun.

Yesung menyentil dahi Ryeowook pelan, "makanya jangan melawan. Turuti saja perintahku." ucapnya datar. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan Yesung-hyung?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, Wookie-ah, kalo udah jadian?"

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Yesung, Wookie?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalo kamu pacaran dengan Yesung-ah. Sejak kapan? Kapan kalian bertemu? Yesung baik tidak padamu? Aissh, itu sudah pasti. Yesung-ah 'kan memang baik... Jadi kalian sudah berapa lama pacaran?''

Ryeowook memijit dahinya yang tampak lelah karena mendengar bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dari Leeteuk, Kibum , Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

4 namja itu langsung bertanya begitu setelah melihat Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Dan begitu Leeteuk tanya kenapa bisa Yesung mengantarnya pulang, namja itu langsung menjawab 'Tidak salahkan Hyung kalo aku mengantar pulang pacarku sendir?' dengan santai, tenang dan tanpa beban. Setelah itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang cengong dan Leeteuk yang memandangnya penuh arti.

''Aku tidak pacaran dengan Yesung-hyung, Hyung.'' jawab Ryeowook malas dan menekan-nekan tombol remote TV dengan kesal.

''Huh, Wookie masih malu-malu, Hyung.'' sambar Shindong pada Leeteuk.

''Ne, kamu sebenarnya tidak perlu malu kok, Wookie. Cerita saja pada kami.'' ujar Leeteuk.

''Dan kau juga tidak perlu takut dengan tanggapan kami tentang hubungamu dengan Yesung. Karena kami pasti senang. Senang melihatmu yang juga ternyata abnormal seperti kami - kecuali Shindong-hyung - bahkan memilih Yesung sebagai kekasihmu.'' Eunhyuk tertawa lebar dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal sofa dari Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak pacaran kok, Hyung! Yesung-hyung itu tadi cuma bercanda." Ryeowook menyangkal cepat, "sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku mau masak saja." namja manis itu langsung mengubah topik dan beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Ah! Wookie. Aku lupa bilang padamu kalo persedian makan kita sudah habis." Leeteuk menepuk jidatnya pertanda kalo namja berlesung pipi itu benar-benar lupa.

"Ne, aku tadi mau menyempatkan diri untuk beli sih tapi tidak sempat karena aku harus latihan judo." Kibum menimpali.

"Jadi kita makan apa, Hyung, malam ini?" tanya Shindong cemas. Karena bagi Shindong jika tidak makan... matilah...

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku beli saja dulu. Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada keempat saudara-saudaranya, "mau makanan yang sudah siapa saji atau yang harus kumasak dulu?'' tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mau shabu-shabu! Dan aku mau Wookie-ah yang masak.'"jawab Shingdong cepat. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ikan bakar dan telur gulung juga ya?" Kibum tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang akan keluar hanya demi sesuatu.

"Ne, baiklah. Ada lagi?" tanya Ryeowook dan yang lainnya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

.

.

"Semuanya sembilan ribu won," ucap si pegawai wanita yang melayani belajaan Ryeowook saat itu. Ryeowook segera membayarnya dan tersenyum kecil saat yeoja itu menyodorkan belanjaannya.

"Gomawo," ujar Ryeowook singkat dan keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Namja itu langsung merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan karena hawa angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Ryeowook memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewatinya yang tampak sepi. Gelap pula. Ryeowook jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak melihatnya. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan gusar karena merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

.

"Aissh, Wookie-ah lama juga ya. Sudah satu jam begini tapi belum pulang juga." gerutu Eunhyuk yang memegang perutnya yang sudah berteriak untuk minta diisi. Begitu pula dengan Shindong disampingnya.

"Sabar, Hyukkie. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga pulang," ujar Leeteuk.

"Tapi ini lama lho, Hyung." Kibum nibrung tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Tidak biasanya Wookie-hyung lama begini. Padahal 'kan minimarket ada di komplek sebelah. Tidak terlalu jauh."

Mendengar perkataan si magnae, mau tak mau perasaan Leeteuk menjadi tak enak. Diliriknya jam tangan putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 20.05.

"Telepon saja, Hyung." saran Shindong.

"Wookie-hyung tidak bawa ponsel." ujar Kibum cepat sembari menunjuk ponsel putih yang tergeletak di meja disampingnya. Ponsel Ryeowook.

Leeteuk semakin panik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang namja itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

"Lebih baik aku cepat pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam. Lagian kasihan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di rumah." gumam Ryeowook pada diri sendiri. Ia segera berlari namun terhenti saat itu juga. Begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat." ucap Ryeowook sesopan mungkin pada orang itu. Padahal didalam hatinya sudah kesal setengah mati.

Bukannya memberi jalan, orang itu malah terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, "Ya, teman-teman! Kita dapat mangsa!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk namja manis itu merinding.

Wajah Ryeowook yang semula datar langsung berubah begitu melihat 3 orang namja datang dan mengambil posisi mengelilingi dirinya. Ryeowook memandang mereka satu-satu. Dan langsung menelan ludah paksa melihat wajah mereka tampak brutal dan yang paling penting... Yadong semua!

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Rasa takut mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

Para namja itu tertawa mendengarnya dan salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Ryeowook dan mecengkram lengannya dengan kasar.

"Ya! Mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku!" Ryeowook langsung meronta sehingga membuat belanjaannya jatuh berserakan di tanah.

''Jangan berteriak begitu, manis. Kami hanya mau mengajakmu main kok,'' ucap namja itu.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK! Aku tidak mau!" jerit Ryeowook yang mulai mengerti niat busuk para namja itu. Namun dua namja lainnya mulai memegangi Ryeowook yang mulai meronta lagi.

"Jadi aku yang dapat ronde pertama nih?" tanya namja yang bertubuh kekar pada ketiga temannya yang tengah memegangi Ryeowook.

"Iya, sesukamu lah. Sekarang cepat saja kau nikmati dia. Setelah itu aku."

Tubuh Ryeowook langsung bergetar ketakutan mendengar percakapan itu. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Jalanan saat ini sangatlah sepi. Sangat tidak memungkinkan ada orang yang akan membantunya. Ryeowook juga tidak kuat meronta lagi karena ketiga namja yang memeganginya begitu kuat.

''LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!'' jerit Ryeowook histeris.

Plak!

''Kubilang jangan berteriak!'' seru namja yang menamparnya tadi dengan wajah marah yang kentara, "kubilang diam! Jangan berteriak lagi!" teriak namja itu dan Ryeowook langsung terbelalak saat T-shirt putihnya dirobek paksa.

Ketiga namja yang lainnyapun tak ayal langsung bersiul nakal dengan tertawa berbahak saat melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang terekspos bebas dihadapan mereka.

"Hiks, jangan! Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku bilang diam!" teriak namja itu lagi dan menampar pipi Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya. Ryeowook semakin terisak. Dia sudah pasrah dengan nasib yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Namja manis itu terus menangis dan memejamkan matanya saat namja itu kembali merobek bajunya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Ryeowook merasa namja itu berteriak kesakitan dan menjauh darinya. Ketiga namja yang memeganginya juga sontak melepaskan Ryeowook. Sehingga Ryeowook langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah. Namja manis itu membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan semakin terisak kuat saat melihat Yesung didepannya yang sedang memelintir tangan namja kekar tadi.

"Berani menyentuh milikku, brengsek?" tanya Yesung dingin dan tajam. Namja kekar itu menciut ketakutan dan kembali berteriak keras saat merasakan tulang pada tangannya patah. Kemudian Yesung menendang namja itu hingga dia jatuh tersungkur yang langsung berlari saat itu juga. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain sudah lari ketakutan sejak tadi.

"Hyung..."

Yesung langsung menatap Ryeowook yang masih terduduk lemas di tanah. Dihampirinya namja manis yang tampak ketakutan itu dan langsung memakaikan Ryeowook jaket hitam miliknya.

"Wookie... Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yesung dengan rasa khawatir yang tampak jelas diwajahnya. Namja itu memeluk Ryeowook dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Hyung... Hiks.. Aku takut," isak Ryeowook dan mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Yesung dengan erat.

"Jangan takut, Wookie.. Ada aku disini. Kau sudah aman."

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah namun masih menangis, "A-aku mau pulang, Hyung... Aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau disini... Hiks,"

"Iya, chagi, kita pulang. Sstt.. Jangan menangis lagi." Yesung berkata lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya pelan untuk menatap namja manis didepannya.

Dan hatinya langsung miris saat melihat sudut bibir Ryeowook yang berdarah karena kelakuan para namja bejat tadi. Diusapnya pelan sudut bibir Ryeowook dan menghapus jejak darah disana.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

"Wookie-ah tidak diapa-apain 'kan, Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk dengan perasaan cemas yang luar biasa saat Yesung menceritakan kejadian pemerkosaan yang hampir menimpa Ryeowook tadi.

Saat ini Yesung, Leeteuk, Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sedang berada di kamar Ryeowook. Mereka sedang melihat kondisi namja manis itu yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalo Ryeowook akan mengalami kejadian yang menyeramkan seperti tadi. Beruntung Leeteuk sempat menelpon Yesung tadi untuk menyusul Ryeowook yang saat itu belum pulang juga dari minimarket. Dan namja tampan itu datang disaat Ryeowook benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan.

"Ne, Hyung. Wookie tidak apa-apa." jawab Yesung.

Leeteuk menghela napas lega dan mengusap rambut namja yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya sendiri itu dengan sayang.

"Gomawo ya Yesung. Kau menolong Ryeowook kali ini." ucap Shindong yang berdiri disamping Yesung. Yesung hanya menganguk mendengarnya.

"Ehm, baiklah. Jika kau mau pulang, Yesung, kau boleh pulang. Biar Wookie-ah kami yang jaga." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Yesung-hyung menginap saja," putus Kibum tiba-tiba. Leeteuk dan yang lainnya menatap heran pada namja yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kibum?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Namja berjulukan Snow White di sekolahnya itu hanya menunjukan tangan Ryeowook dengan dagunya sebagai jawaban.

Leeteuk dan yang lainnya memandang arah yang ditunjuk Kibum dan langsung mengangguk-nganguk mengerti.

"Ok, baiklah.. Yesung-hyung, kau menginap saja. Lagian 'kan besok libur!" seru Eunhyuk antusias dan langsung digeplak Shindong karena suaranya itu hampir saja membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa, Yesungie? Apa kami tidak merepotkan? Dan bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi.

Yesung tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa kok, Hyung. Dan kalian tidak merepotkan. Soal keluargaku, mereka pasti mengerti."

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. "baiklah. Malam ini tolong jaga Wookie. Kalo ada apa-apa, panggil saja kami. Kami ada di kamar." pesan Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari Ryeowook bersama Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

Yesung menghela napasnya melihat pintu kamar sudah ditutup. Sekarang ini hanya ada dia bersama Ryeowook.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya melihat wajah polos Ryeowook saat tertidur. Senyumannya juga semakin lebar saat melihat tangan Ryeowook yang mencengram ujung kemejanya dengan erat. Seakan menahannya untuk tidak pergi jauh dari sisinya.

Dengan perlahan Yesung melepaskan cengkraman Ryeowook dari kemejanya agar namja itu tidak terbangun. Namun, sepelan apapun Yesung, Ryeowook tetap terbangun karenanya.

"Hyung..." gumam Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung antara sadar dan tidar sadar.

"Hyung... mau kemana? Jangan pergi..." gumam Ryeowook dengan matanya yang hampir terpejam.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, "Ne, chagiya. Aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang tidurlah.." bisik Yesung pada Ryeowook yang mulai terlelap tidur lagi. Kemudian namja itu mengambil posisi terbaring disebelah Ryeowook dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Seakan tahu dipeluk, Ryeowook semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Yesung dan meletakkan kepalanya di lengan kanan Yesung yang dianggapnya sebagai bantal.

Yesung tersenyum dan memandangi wajah tidur Ryeowook sekali lagi. Diusapnya kembali sudut bibir Ryeowook yang agak membengkak karena tamparan namja bejat tadi. Dan sungguh. Yesung tidak suka bila miliknya dilukai seperti tadi.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan, Yesung merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel hitamnya. Disentuhnya layar ponsel miliknya itu dan mencari satu nama kontak yang ia yakini sebagai pemberi informasi terlengkap tentang apapun dan siapapun yang ia butuhkan. Setelah ketemu, Yesung langsung menghubungi orang itu.

"Ya, aku perlu bantuanmu..." ujar Yesung pada seseorang diseberang sana. Dia mencoba berkata sepelan mungin agar Ryeowook tidak terbangun.

"tolong cari informasi tentang empat namja yang kucerita 'kan tadi padamu... Ne, ne, yang hampir mencelakai Wookie tadi... Aku sempat melihat salah satu seragam mereka berasal dari sekolah kita... Hn, kurasa adik kelas, seangkatan kita juga bisa... Araso, beritahu aku kalau kau tahu siapa mereka... Ne, gomawo, Hankyung."

Yesung menutup ponselnya dan kembali menyimpanya di saku celana jeansnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada namja manis disampingnya, diusapnya pelan rambut pendek Ryeowook dan mencium dahinya sayang.

"Selamat tidur, Wookie." ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukan dan menyusul Ryeowook kealam mimpi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 3 selesai.. XD *lempar-lempar confetti* UAN saya juga selesai! *guling-guling saking senangnya* Terima kasih ya bagi kalian yang mendoakan saya waktu itu. Hanya 5% saya ngarang dalam mengisi ujian tersebut dan sisanya? Saya ngarang juga #plak! Hehe, of course not, alhamdullih saya bisa menjalani ujian tersebut hingga selesai. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk merdeka! Dan sesuai janji saya juga, saya sudah mengaupdet chap 3 ini setelah saya selesai UAN ^^ Dan sekali lagi saya mohon doanya agar NEM saya tinggi sehingga saya dapat tiket nonton KIMCHI, sebuah laptop dan masuk SMA favorite di kota saya. Aminn.. Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi reviewer sekalian.. Gomawo chingu.. :D

Dan soal chap 3 ini, mian kalo jelek banget, maksa iya, sangat membosankan, panjang pula, gayus abis dan typo dimana-mana. Saya lagi galau karena denger berita Kyu oppa yang lagi-lagi sakit.. Matanya bengkak katanya.. Berdiri aja harus dibantu Zhoumi.. X( *jangansentuhKyuku!*

Kemudian soal keluarga Ryeowook. Mungkin banyak yang bingung dengan hubungan Ryeowook sama Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. Jadi akan saya jelaskan disini, Leeteuk itu sepupunya Ryeowook yang mulai tinggal di rumah Ryeowook setelah ortu Wookie meninggal, makanya marga mereka beda. Kemudian Leeteuk itu anak kuliahan; Shindong juga. Leeteuk semester 5 sedangkan Shindong semester 1. Lalu Kibum dan Eunhyuk, mereka satu sekolahan dan sekolah mereka itu beda dengan Ryeowook. Kibum kelas 1 SMA dan Eunhyuk kelas 3 SMA. Dan saudara kandung Ryeowook itu adalah Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Sedangkan Teukie-hyung itu sepupu mereka. Chingu ngerti? ^^

Ya udah gak mau banyak bacot... Silahkan review berupa saran&kritik.. ntar saya tantang main Kkae Bi Kkae Bi-nya ala Super Junior deh:D #

Gomawo~

.

.

Sigh,

Kim Woonkie

[at Monday, 2nd April 2011, 00:43 WIB]


	4. Chapter 4 : Relationship

Discliamer : All the cast in here belong to God

Pair : YeWook and the others

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Warning : BL, MxM, GaJe, Abal, Typo(jika ada beritahu saya), Alur Ngebut dan sebangsanya. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.x.

No Other

by Kim Woonkie

.x.

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya saat di tanyai Yesung untuk kesekian kalinya. Namja mungil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

Luka yang di dapatnya dari kejadian tadi malam memang sudah bisa di bilang sembuh. Lagipula itu termasuk luka kecil. Jadi perhatian Yesung dan Hyundeul-nya berikan Ryeowook anggap terlalu berlebihan.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ne. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Berhentilah menanyaiku. Hyung sudah bertanya seperti itu puluhan kali." sungut Ryeowook malas yang saat ini sedang di sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Dan sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya," wajah Ryeowook berubah serius. Namja itu beranjak mendekat pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Hankyung-hyung kenapa?" bisiknya pelan pada Yesung yang saat itu tengah diam-diam meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook... =.=

"Dia tidak kenapa-napa." jawab Yesung singkat.

"Jangan bohong! Wajahnya ada luka begitu, apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Itu luka seperti habis berkelahi, Hyung. Apa Hangkyung-hyung berkelahi lagi?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Ryeowook bertanya begitu karena teringat kedatangan Hankyung tadi pagi di rumahnya. Namja itu datang bersama Heechul, Siwon dan Kangin dengan wajah terluka. Tidak hanya Hankyung. Siwon dan Kangin juga.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak heran jika melihat luka-luka seperti itu. Tapi kali ini dia merasa aneh saja. Hankyung cs berkelahi tanpa Yesung!

Dan sikap Hankyung padanya juga aneh tadi. Dia terlihat lebih ramah. Tidak seperti pacarnya, Heechul. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Berkelahi apanya? Dia hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi malam. Kau itu jangan terlalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak." jawab Yesung sambil menyentil dahi Ryeowook pelan.

Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng,

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tau persis itu luka karena berkelahi," ucapnya dengan wajah sok serius, "dulu Siwon-hyung dan Kangin-hyung sering datang ke sini dengan wajah seperti itu. Teuki-hyung dan Kibummie sampai memarahi mereka dan melarang untuk tidak berkelahi la- Uwaah! Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba saat Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan mendudukan namja mungil itu di pangkuannya.

Yap, tepat di pangkuannya. Hingga wajah mereka menjadi saling berhadap-hadapan. Yesung tersenyum menyerigai saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sudah memerah.

"Dengar ya, Wookie, apapun yang terjadi pada mereka itu bukan urusanmu. Arra?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk patuh saat Yesung bertanya dengan senyuman berbahaya di depannya.

Namja manis itupun semakin gugup saat merasakan kedua lengan Yesung memeluk pinggangnya. Dan tanpa sadar juga Ryeowook meletakan tangannya di pundak Yesung.

Beruntung rumah Ryeowook saat ini sedang sepi. Leeteuk dan Kibum sedang pergi bersama Siwon, Kangin dan HanChul couple. Entah kemana, Ryeowook tidak tau.

Sedangkan Shindong dan Eunyuk sedang berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Jadi Ryeowook tidak perlu khawatir jika sampai di lihat Hyungdeul-nya dengan posisi yang bisa bikin skandal seperti ini.

"Kau mau apa, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Dan namja itu semakin gelagapan saat wajah Yesung semakin mendekat.

"Mencium mu. Tidak salahkan jika aku mau mencium pacarku sendiri."

"HAH? Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu, Hyung? Dan jangan main cium-cium begitu! Huh!" seru Ryeowook sambil mendorong pundak Yesung menjauh.

"Jangan malu-malu, Wookie. Kau itu sudah menjadi pacarku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan aku juga sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalau kau itu milikku? Aissh, masih kecil kok sudah pelupa..." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda mengejek.

Di depannya Ryeowook merengut dengan wajah memerah, "jangan menggodaku! Aku tidak pernah bilang mau jadi pacarmu, Hyung! Dan lagipula... kau tidak pernah... bilang suka padaku..." suara Ryeowook mendadak mengecil dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat mengatakan ucapannya.

Dan namja itu memaki dalam hati saat Yesung tersenyum semakin lebar. Senyuman itu... Argh! Senyuman menyerigai yang Ryeowook benci.

"Jadi kau mau aku bilang suka padamu?" tanya Yesung jail sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng kuat, "Hyung jangan ge-er! Tidak kok."

"Tidak? Oh! Atau kau sendiri yang mau bilang kalau kau suka padaku?"

"MWO? Andwae!" teriak Ryeowook cepat.

"Jadi kau tidak suka padaku?" sambar Yesung tak kalah cepat. Raut wajahnya mendadak menjadi serius. Ryeowook terdiam melihatnya. Yesung yang sekarang entah mengapa terlihat menyeramkan. Terlebih lagi namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook tajam.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya.

"Bukan begitu, Hyung..." ucapnya pelan, "sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan sikap Hyung sendiri terhadapku. Hyung terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi terkadang juga baik dan perhatian padaku. Aku juga terkadang merasa takut saat berada di dekatmu karena kata teman-temanku, Hyung itu berandalan.

Tapi keberadaan Hyung juga bisa membuatku nyaman. Sikap Hyung di sekolah dan di luar sekolah juga berbeda. Di sekolah Hyung terlihat jutek padaku. Bahkan Hyung seolah tidak mengenalku. Tapi jika sudah berada di luar sekolah... sikap Hyung lain lagi. Aku jadi bingung..."

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Yesung di depannya tidak berani memotong ucapan namja itu. Dia ingin mendengar semua perkataan Ryeowook tentang dirinya.

Jarang-jarang 'kan mereka bicara serius seperti ini? Biasanya mereka bicara yang tidak perlu yang berujung dengan perdebatan.

"Sebenarnya... Hyung itu menggangapku apa? Apa selama ini Hyung hanya mengerjaiku saja karena aku sudah mencelakai Hyung saat kita pertama kali bertemu kemarin? Jika memang iya, aku minta maaf... Dan berhentilah mengerjaiku seperti ini..."

Cukup sudah, ucap Yesung dalam hati. Namja tampan itu memejam kedua matanya dan menarik tubuh mungil di depannya untuk memberikan satu ciuman penuh di bibir.

.

.

.

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan melihat teman-temannya yang tengah mengobral kemesraan gratis di depan matanya.

Si Mochi Henry, namja mungil itu sedang bersandar-sandar ria bersama kekasihnya yang berbadan tinggi itu. Zhoumi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan beralas paha Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku sebagai bantalnya sambil bermain PSP.

Inilah nasib jika mempunyai pacar yang sekolahnya berbeda denganmu, Hae... =.=

Saat ini merupakan jam istirahat dan Ryeowook cs memilih bersantai di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan sekolah dari pada makan siang di kantin. Di kantin sesak euy... Ryeowook dan yang lainnya jadi tidak betah. Lagipula perut mereka tidak terlalu meronta untuk minta di isi.

"Itu Woohyun-hyung 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Donghae yang disampingnya menoleh.

"Apanya, Wookie?"

"Itu. Coba kau lihat yang di tengah lapangan. Itu Woonhyun-hyung 'kan? Kenapa wajahnya penuh luka begitu?"

Donghae melihat apa yang di tunjuk Ryeowook padanya. Di tengah lapangan memang ada seorang namja. Dan benar yang di katakan Wookie. Wajahnya penuh luka. Luka lebam. Tangannya juga di gips. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi di balut perban putih.

"Mungkin dia hanya kecelakaan atau berantem. Kau taulah sifatnya anak kelas 3. Suka bikin masalah." jawab Donghae asal.

Namja penyuka ikan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook yang masih melihat Woohyun dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Dari pada kau urusi Hyung yang tidak jelas itu, lebih baik kau cerita padaku." ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum jail pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Cerita apa?" tanya namja manis itu heran.

"Cerita tentang kau yang sudah jadian dengan Yesung-hyung. Hyukkie bilang padaku kalau kemarin dia melihatmu sedang berciuman dengan Yesung-hyung di ruang teng-"

"MWOOO?" teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Namja itu langsung menutup mulut Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Henry dan Zhoumi yang mendengar teriakannya tak ayal langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Gwaenchanayo, Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum gugup, "n-ne, Hyung... Gwaenchana. Silahkan Hyung membaca bukunya lagi." ucap namja itu. Sungmin dan yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut. Dan kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula.

Ryeowook menghela napas lega dan menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Jangan keras-keras. Sampai Kyu dan yang lainnya tau, awas kau!" ancam Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah. Ia langsung melepaskan dekapannya di mulut Donghae saat namja itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae mendengus, "jadi... benar kalian jadian?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan berbisik. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Amaat pelan. Sampai Donghae merasa ragu apa dia benar-benar melihat Wookie mengangguk... =.='

"Sejak kapan?"

"Baru kemarin."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisalah."

"Dia menebakmu duluan?"

"Entahlah."

"Lho? Jadi kenapa kalian bisa jadian?"

"Aku juga kurang tau, Hae... Intinya itu, kemarin kami bicara panjaaang lebar dan kami langsung jadian begitu saja."

"Dan kalian ciuman?"

"Ne, sebelum jadian itulah kami cium- YA! Kenapa jadi bicara sampai ke situ!" teriak Ryeowook yang merasa kelepasan bicara tentang ciumannya bersama Yesung kepada Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya ucapan calon adik iparnya itu.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan." runtuk Ryeowook sepanjang jalan.

Saat ini, namja manis itu tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tumpukan buku-buku paket di kedua tangannya. Buku-buku itu di bawa untuk di kembalikan ke perpustakaan.

Dan yang menjadi masalah bagi Wookie adalah... tinggi tumpukan buku itu. Tinggi buku-buku itu melebihi kepalanya. Sehingga menutupi jalan di depannya. Dan itu juga terlihat menjadi seperti 'Wookie di bawa buku' bukan 'Buku di bawa Wookie'. #plak! #abaikan

"Kenapa jadi aku yang bawa buku-buku ini? Padahal tadi Kyuhyun yang di suruh. Argh! Tuh orang memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Ryeowook sepanjang jalan.

Namja itu terus mengerutu hingga tidak sadar ada orang yang berjalan di depannya. Dan apa yang terjadi? He'em, mereka tabrakan. Kalau mereka gak tabrakan, fic ini gak bakalan kelar... *author di lempar ke empang*

Bruk!

Buku-buku yang di bawa Ryeowook jatuh dan berserakan di lantai koridor. Namja manis itu langsung membereskannya sambil meminta maaf pada namja yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Ryeowook. Sedangkan namja itu hanya diam. Ryeowook yang merasa heran langsung menoleh dan mendapati Woohyun berdiri di depannya.

"Ne, Hyung. Mianhae aku menabrakmu. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak lihat ada Hyung di depanku." ujar Ryeowook lagi.

Tapi Woohyun tetap saja diam. Dia malah memandang Ryeowook dengan air muka yang sulit Ryeowook baca. Dan Ryeowook semakin heran melihatnya.

"Wae, Hyung? Gwaenchana? Apa aku ada menabrak lukamu?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Woohyun yang di gips. Namun namja itu langsung bergerak mundur.

"Wookie!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung menoleh dan melihat Yesung tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Yesung langsung saat sudah berada di depan Ryeowook

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya heran karena melihat kekasihnya(ehem!) berkeliaran di jam pelajaran seperti ini.

Kalau Yesung sendiri sih tidak apa-apa. Namja itu memang dari dulu suka membolos saat jam pelajaran.

"Aku hanya mau mengantar buku ini ke perpustakaan tapi tidak sengaja menabrak Woohyun-hyung..." jawab Ryeowook sekenanya.

Yesung mengangguk sekali. Dan dia langsung menatap Woohyun dengan tajam.

"Setauku kau bukan murid di sini lagi, Han Woohyun." gumam Yesung yang terdengar menyindir. Namja itu berjalan mendekat pada Woohyun di depannya.

Woohyun mendengus, "aku di sini hanya untuk mengurus sedikit masalahku pada Kepala Sekolah. Ada masalah?" Woohyun balik bertanya. Tatapannya seperti menantang Yesung.

Yesung yang mendengarnya tersenyum menyerigai,

"Andwae. Aku hanya berharap kau segera pergi dari sini secepatnya. Dan kusarankan padamu..." tangan Yesung terulur menyentuh tangan Woohyun yang di perban dan meremasnya kuat, "...untuk pindah saja ke kota lain. Karena, jika aku mendengar beritamu lagi bahkan sampai melukai seseorang..." Woohyung meringis saat tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Yesung, "...aku akan pastikan kau akan selamanya menginap di rumah sakit."

''Akh!''

Woohyun meringis kesakitan saat Yesung benar-benar mencengkram tangannya yang sedang terluka dengan kuat.

Namja itu seperti ingin mematahkan tangan Woohyun seperti yang di lakukan Hankyung kemarin pada tangannya yang lain. Di buat patah sehingga harus di gips. Dan tangan itu. Tangan yang sudah hampir menyentuh Ryeowook...

"Baiklah," Yesung melepaskan cengkramannya, "kau boleh pergi. Sekarang!" bentak namja itu pada Woohyun yang langsung beranjak pergi.

Yesung menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Ryeowook yang saat itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Dia..." gumam Ryeowook terdengar serak. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat bergetar dan Yesung langsung memeluknya

"Sstt, chagiya..." bisik Yesung, "aku janji padamu, Woohyun dan teman-teman brengseknya itu tidak akan berani muncul lagi di depanmu." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan seragamnya basah karena air mata.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Yesung.

Namja manis itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung saat suara Woohyun teringat lagi dalam kepalanya.

Suara Woohyun. Suara yang sama persis dengan salah satu namja brengsek yang hampir menyentuhnya dua yang hari lalu.

Malam itu memang gelap sehingga Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat wajah para namja itu dengan jelas. Tapi dari suara para namja yang meneriakinya itu, Ryeowook yakin itu merupakan suara Woohyun.

_'Jangan_ _berteriak_ _begitu_, _manis._ _Kami_ _hanya_ _mau_ _mengajakmu_ _main_ _kok.'_

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat saat suara itu kembali teringat. Rupanya kejadian malam itu masih membuat Ryeowook takut walau hanya mengingatnya saja.

Yesung mengelus punggungnya pelan, menenangkan.

"Ne, chagi.. Jangan nangis lagi," Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi mulus kekasihnya itu, "sekarang kamu aku antar ke kelas saja." ujarnya. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tapi buku-bukunya, Hyung... Aku harus antar itu ke ruang guru..." lirih Ryeowook dengan sedikit terisak.

Yesung menghela napasnya kemudian memandangi sekelilinginya dan mendapati seorang murid sedang berjalan ke arahnya, "ya kau!" seru Yesung pada murid itu.

"Aku?" tanya murid itu takut-takut. Ayolah, yang mengajak bicara itu Yesung. Siapa yang berani pada namja tampan itu? Cara dia memanggil dan memandang saja sukses membuat nyali murid itu menciut.

Yesung mengangguk malas, "yah kau. Siapa lagi? Tembok? Cepat pungut buku-buku itu dan bawa ke ruang guru. Dan jangan membantah."

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Yesung memerintah seenaknya. Dan namja itu tersenyum tak enak pada murid yang Yesung perintah tadi.

Murid itu memungut buku-buku Ryeowook sedangkan Yesung menarik tangan namja mungil itu untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Biarkan saja dia, Wookie. Aku jamin dia tidak keberatan dengan tugas barunya itu."

"Ne, Hyung. Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Ryeowook's POV.

Jadi, informasi yang kudapat hari ini adalah...

Yang pertama, hari ini merupakan hari sah aku jadian dengan Yesung-hyung. Aissh.. Antara nyesal dan senang aku menerimanya... =.=

Yang kedua, salah satu namja yang hampir menyentuh ku kemarin itu adalah Han Woohyun. Hyung ku di sekolah. Sumpah, kukira dia itu orang baik.. Ternyata...

Dan yang ketiga adalah Hankyung-hyung, Siwon-hyung, Heechul-hyung dan Kangin-hyung memberi pelajaran pada Woohyun-hyung dan teman-temannya karena tindakan mereka padaku kemarin. Pantas saja wajah Woohyun-hyung penuh luka begitu... Hankyung-hyung dan yang lainnya juga. Mereka berkelahi ternyata.. Aissh!

Tapi menurutku itu berlebihan! Sangat berlebihan.

Mereka tidak perlu melakukan itu pada Woohyun-hyung. Yesung-hyung pabbo! Ini semua pasti rencananya. Pantas sifatnya aneh padaku kemarin.

Tapi sudahlah, Teukie-hyung bilang padaku untuk melupakannya saja. Dan katanya itu setimpal dengan perlakuan mereka padaku. Mereka masih untung karena hanya di pukuli dan tidak di laporkan polisi oleh Yesung-hyung cs. Itu kata Eunhyuk-hyung padaku.

"Wookie-hyung mau?"

Suara Kibum tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunanku. Kulihat Dongsaeng-ku yang (memiliki senyum mematikan sehingga Siwon-hyung yang tampan itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya) sedang menyodorkan semangkuk ramen padaku. Itu pasti buatan Teukie-hyung.

"Gak. Kamu aja yang makan.." tolakku, "tapi kalo kamunya udah kenyang kasih Shindong-hyung aja tuh." aku menunjuk Shindong-hyung yang terkapar di lantai. Kelihatan sekali Hyungku yang satu itu masih kelaparan padahal kami sudah makan malam.

Kibum manggut-manggut, "ne." kata Kibum dan menghampiri Shindong-hyung.

"Shindong-hyung, mau ramen aku gak?" tanya Kibum sambil menusuk-nusuk perut tambun Shindong-hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Ting tong!

"Wookie-ah, Kibum-ah, siapa pun! Buka pintunya. Ada tamu tuh." teriak Teukie-hyung dari arah dapur saat bel rumah yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ne, hyung!" jawabku sedikit malas. Aku berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki dan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Guk!"

"Uwaah!"

Aku berteriak dan reflek mundur satu langkah saat mendapatin seekor anjing tepat di depan wajahku. Anjing hitam! Kaki kecilnya tidak menyentuh lantai. Dia melayang?

"Malam, Wookie. Ekspresimu menarik juga."

Kulihat Yesung-hyung menyembul(?) di balik tubuh si anjing tadi. Aigo... Ternyata Yesung-hyung toh. Namja itu menggendong anak anjingnya sambil tertawa.

Di belakangnya ada Siwon-hyung dan Kangin-hyung yang juga tertawa melihatku. Dua calon iparku itu langsung saja menyelonong masuk ke rumahku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ah, itu sudah biasa terjadi...

Kualihkan perhatianku pada Yesung-hyung lagi. Itu orang masih saja tertawa. Menyebalkan!

"Mau apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ngapel." jawab Yesung-hyung santai.

"Aissh, kayak ABG yang ababil aja." aku menggeleng-geleng sedangkan Yesung-hyung tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, tidak salah 'kan aku berkunjung ke rumah pacarku sendiri? Sudahlah, temani saja aku malam ini. Dan ini untukmu.." Yesung-hyung menyodorkan anak anjing yang di gendongnya padaku.

"Anjing?" tanyaku bodoh. Tanganku menerima anak anak anjing itu dan menggendongnya.

"Ne, anggap saja anak anjing itu hadiah pertama dariku. Namanya Kkoming. Pelihara dia dengan baik." ujar Yesung-hyung dan pergi berjalan masuk ke rumahku. Tapi sebelumnya dia mencium puncak kepalaku singkat.

Hah, sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan yang satu itu...

"Guk!"

Tiba-tiba anak anjing itu kembali menggonggong.

Kuperhatikan anak anjing itu. Lucu. Juga imut. Warna bulunya hitam. Namun bulu-bulu di ujung kakinya berwarna putih. Separuh wajahnya juga berwarna putih. Sedangkan ekornya hitam pendek. Sangat lucu...

"Baiklah, Kkoming. Aku akan mengurusmu."

''Guk!''

End Ryeowook's POV.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 4 updet, chingu.. *lemas*

Mian, cheongmal mianhae karena telat updet. Author lagi gak mood. Banyak cobaan.. X(

Author updet nih chap sambil nunggu berita tentang kelulusan author.. Gilaaa.. Noona author di sekolah ngambil amplop kelulusan author nya malah updet fic. Itung-itung ngilangin stress lah.. =.=

Dan kali ini author gak akan ngomongin KIM-#sensored. Author gak akan bahas tentang Siwon yang gak ikut ke Indonesia (yang sayangnya gak bareng Yesung atau Kyuhyun atau Sungmin atau Donghae atau Heechul supaya gak ke Indo juga) dan gak bakal ngebahas tentang proyek manggung mereka yang katanya WOW itu. Terus di bawanya ZhouRy ke Indo. Dan segala tetek bengek nya. Kenapa juga sih mereka gak datang aja sekalian. Gak datang satu, gak datang semuanya! #kicked

(reader : halah, author sarap. Katanya gak bakal ngebahas KIM-#sensored. Tapi apaan yang tuh yang di tulisnya di atas? =.=a)

Sumpah, ini benar-benar minggu yang berat. Gak bisa nonton KIM- #sensored, kalah dalam lomba dan galau tentang kelulusan. *author tepar*

Ya udahlah, author pasrah.. Ikhlas.. *ngais-ngais tanah*

Mianhae, chingu kalo chap ini jelek. Author sengaja bikin chap ini dengan masalah yang gak bearti. Soalnya di chap depan udah mau masukin konflik supaya fic ini cepat kelar. Author gak mau bikin fic yang panjang-panjang. Takut jadi sinetron nantinya.

Dan soal Han Woohyun, itu author ambil dari salah satu nama member di Infinite. Kalo nama marganya author ngarang Lol Woohyun itu lumayan cakep lho.. XD Suaranya ajegile tinggiiii.. Saya juga suka L dan Magnae(lupa namanya) di Infinte itu. Hohoho.

Oh ya, author juga gak nyeritain adegan perkelahian Hankyung cs jadi chingu bayangin sendiri aja ya.. Bayangin Hankyung cs sedang berkelahi seperti Super Attack yang di Super Show 1 sama 2... Di situ Yeye nya keren banget! XD

Baiklah, author minta saran serta kritiknya aja ya? ^^

Gomawo~

.

.

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Saturday, 4th June 2011, 09.22 WIB]


	5. Chapter 5 : Fans

Disclaimer : All the cast in here belong to God

Pair : YeWook and the others

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Warning : BL, MxM, GaJe, Abal, Typo(jika ada beritahu saya), Alur Ngebut dan sebangsanya. So, Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

.

.x.

No Other

by

Kim Wookie

.x.

.

.

Ryeowook's POV.

Sudah satu minggu aku menjalin hubungan bersama Yesung-hyung. Dan satu sekolahan sempat gempar saat mengetahui kabar itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Para guru menyambut hangat kedekatanku dengan Yesung-hyung. Karena menurut mereka Yesung-hyung tidak lagi membuat onar dan rusuh di sekolah. Membolos saat jam pelajaran juga. Dan tentunya tidak ada lagi siswa yang masuk UKS karena ulahnya.

Mereka juga bilang sejak ada aku, Yesung-hyung menjadi jinak(?). Dan saat Yesung-hyung akan mengamuk tentang sesuatu hal, sodorin aja aku. Dan Yesung-hyung pasti langsung diem... =.='

Namun, ada juga yang tidak senang dengan statusku sebagai kekasih Yesung-hyung. Para yeojya contohnya. Para namja juga. Yang notabene fans Yesung-hyung selama ini.

Mereka sering mengerjaiku sebagai bentuk kekesalan mereka. Seperti mencoret-coret lokerku dengan kata-kata yang menjijikkan, memasukan benda tajam ke dalam tasku sehingga tanganku sering terluka karenanya atau mengunciku di toilet selama beberapa jam.

Menyebalkan? BANGET!

Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah cerita kepada Yesung-hyung. Hanya Henry, Donghae dan Kyuhyun saja yang tahu. Mereka juga sempat marah saat tahu aku di kerjai seperti ini. Mereka bilang ini semua sudah keterlaluan dan aku tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri.

Ya sahabat-sahabatku, kalian mengaharapkan aku bersikap seperti apa? Wajah orang-orang yang mengerjaiku selama ini saja aku tidak tahu... =.=

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Yesung-hyung saat sedang mengunjungiku di kelas.

Namja itu menarik kedua tanganku yang penuh plester di sana-sini. Dan ada juga luka goresan baru di sana. Aku tidak sempat menempelkan plester di luka yang baru kudapat saat membuka tasku tadi pagi itu.

"Tadi saat jam pelajaran olahraga aku terjatuh." jawabku bohong. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin 'kan aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?

Yesung-hyung menatapku tajam. Sepertinya dia menyadari aku berbohong padanya. Namun, dia hanya diam kemudian merogoh saku celana sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu..

Plester putih dengan corak kelinci?

"Eh?"

Yesung-hyung tersenyum menyerigai melihat reaksiku dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menempelkan plester itu di lukaku.

"Plester yang kuberikan sama dengan plester yang kau berikan untukku waktu itu." gumam Yesung-hyung yang membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Hem? Kapan aku memberikanmu plester, Hyung?" tanyaku dengan tampang mengingat.

Kapan ya?

Yesung-hyung yang mendengar pertanyaanku langsung memukul kepalaku pelan, "saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Wookie-chagiya," jawab Yesung-hyung yang membuatku merona, "jangan bilang kau lupa saat kesan pertama kita bertemu adalah dimana kau melukaiku."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah. Memang tadinya aku lupa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat kok. Aku menarik tanganku yang di genggam Yesung-hyung dan memperhatikan plester yang baru di berinya tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan plester seperti ini, Hyung. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan imagemu." ujarku dengan tersenyum jahil. Haha, senyuman itu kupelajari darinya langsung lho!

"Jaga bicaramu, Wookie. Sejak kapan juga kau berani berkomentar tentangku seperti ini, hah?" tanya Yesung-hyung sambil menarik kedua pipiku gemas.

"Hyung... Lepasin. Sakit..." ringisku karena kelakuan Yesung-hyung yang sungguh tidak berperikekasihan seperti ini.

Dan aku langsung mengelus-ngelus pipiku sambil menggerutu saat Yesung-hyung melepaskannya kemudian tertawa.

Menyebalkaan!

"Huh! Sakit tau!" gerutuku.

"Mian, chagi. Lagian kamu duluan yang mulai," balas Yesung-hyung di sela tawanya, "ya udah. Aku mau balik ke kelas. Pulang sekolah tunggu aku. Nanti aku antar kamu pulang."

Aku mengangguk sekali dan Yesung-hyung berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya kemudian mencium dahiku sekilas.

"Langsung kembali ke kelas, ya? Jangan bolos lagi." pesanku dengan wajah memerah, "Kangin-hyung dan Siwon-hyung juga. Jika mereka bolos, akan kuadukan ke Teukie-hyung dan Kibum." Yesung-hyung terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ne. Kau ini sudah seperti orangtua saja." ledeknya yang kemudian berlari keluar kelas sebelum aku sempat melemparnya dengan kamus yang kupegang.

End Ryeowook's POV.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Kangin yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yesung barusan.

Yang di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Yesung merebahkan dirinya di lantai apartemennya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon yang ikut rebahan di samping Yesung.

"Ne. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Jongjin saja, sekalian mengambil barang-barangku yang masih tertinggal di sana."

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang," jawab Yesung cepat sambil bangkit berdiri, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalian kalau mau, menginap saja di sini. Mungkin aku baru pulang besok pagi."

"Huh, lebih baik aku ke rumah Teukie dari pada di sini." sungut Kangin.

Siwon mengangguk setuju, "aku ikut. Aku sekalian mau menemui Bummie." seru Siwon semangat. Namja berlesung pipi itu berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya.

Yesung yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya tapi kemudian dia menyerigai, "ya, Kangin, Siwon, sampai 'kan salamku pada Wookie. Bilang padanya aku tidak bisa datang malam ini." ujarnya.

Kangin dan Siwon mengangguk kompak.

"Dan kalian," Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah HanChul couple yang dari tadi asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, "jaga apartemenku. Kalau kalian mau pulang.. Yah, pulang saja."

''Ne, ne, kami mengerti.'' Heechul mengangguk malas.

"Selama kalian di sini, usahakan juga ranjangku bersih dari apapun. Aku tidak mau pulang dan mendapati hasil kerjaan kalian di sana. Arra?" tambah Yesung tajam.

Siwon dan Kangin yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Heechul memandang Yesung kesal dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa janji, Sungie." balas Hankyung yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, terserahlah.. Asal kalian membersihkannya saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun~"

Dzing!

Urat simpang tiga langsung muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. Namja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain game dan memandang kesal ke arah seorang yeojya yang menghampirinya dengan langkah centil.

"Mau apa kau, Victoria?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Donghae, Henry dan Ryeowook yang melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun langsung menahan tawa mereka.

"Kamu udah makan siang? Kalau belum, kamu mau makan siang sama aku?" Victoria balik bertanya dengan suara yang di buat semanis mungkin. Tapi malah terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Belum." jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah Victoria berbinar-binar.

"Tapi dia tidak akan makan siang denganmu, Victoria. Karena dia sudah ada janji denganku." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Victoria dan yang lainnya sontak menoleh.

"Benarkan, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang baru datang. Namja bertampang aegyo itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan penuh protektif. Victoria di depannya hanya bisa menahan amarah.

Kyuhyun yang di peluk seperti itu tentu saja senang setengah mati. Karena jarang-jarang Sungmin bisa cemburu dan bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Tentu saja, Minnie." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang tersenyum manis.

Seisi kelas pun langsung riuh saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir mungil Sungmin di depan mata mereka. Terutama Donghae yang sudah bersiul ria. Ryeowook pun tersenyum melihat Victoria yang sudah berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yeojya itu kemudian pergi dengan menangis.

Cara mengusir yang bagus, batin Ryeowook. Namja bertubuh mungil kembali melihat KyuMin yang masih berciuman. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Wookie, kita ke kantin duluan yuk?" ajak Henry yang menyikut Ryeowook pelan, "kita tidak mungkin menunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Liat aja tuh, mereka sibuk sendiri."

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

Memang, jika menunggu Donghae pasti akan lama. Namja penyuka ikan itu masih menyoraki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan di tanya lagi. Ritual ciumannya bersama Sungmin pasti berlangsung lama.

"Ne. Kita duluan saja. Ayo, Mochi."

Dua namja yang bertubuh mungil itupun pergi dari kelas mereka dan menuju kantin sekolah. Di tengah perjalan, mereka bertemu dengan Zhoumi, Kangin, Siwon dan HanChul couple.

"GEGE!" teriak Henry girang sambil menubruk tubuh tinggi Zhoumi.

Henry dan Zhoumi memang jarang bertemu di sekolah di karenakan tugas Zhoumi yang sebagai ketua OSIS sangatlah sibuk. Jadi tidak heran bila Henry bisa bertingkah itu jika sudah bertemu namjachingu-nya.

Ryeowook yang melihat Henry dan Zhoumi yang tengah peluk-pelukan hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia juga tersenyum pada Kangin, Siwon dan HanChul couple.

"Mau kemana, Wookie?" tanya Siwon ramah. Ya iyalah, dengan calon ipar memang harus bersikap ramah. Ntar kalau Ryeowook gak beri resmi tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum, bisa berabe. #abaikan

"Ke kantin, Hyung." Ryeowook menjawab singkat.

Namja manis itu sedikit merasa aneh saat ini. Mana Yesung? Kenapa dia tidak bersama Siwon dan yang lainnya? Ryeowook juga tidak melihatnya dari pagi tadi. Kemarin malam Yesung juga tidak pergi ke rumahnya. Memberinya kabar juga tidak.

"Mencari Yesung, Wookie?" tanya Kangin yang sukses membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Namja kekar itu tertawa pelan. Begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Hankyung.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini." ujar Hankyung memberitahu.

"Kenapa? Sakit?"

"Entahlah. Kami juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberimu kabar?"

Ryeowook menggeleng sekali, "tidak," jawabnya, "huh, dasar. Paling-paling dia bolos lagi. Padahal sudah kularang dia untuk tidak membolos lagi. Yesung-hyung pabbo!" gerutu Ryeowook tanpa sadar. Keempat Hyung di depannya langsung tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Wookie. Sungie tidak mungkin bolos sekolah. Tidak tanpa kami." Kangin menenangkan sambil tertawa. Ryeowook kembali merona karenanya.

"Pantas saja Sungie bisa jatuh cinta padamu, bocah."

"Heh?"

Ryeowook mendadak bingung saat sang Cinderella yang dari diam angkat suara. Heechul melepaskan tangan Hankyung yang dari tadi menggenggamnya dan mencubit kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Kau manis juga ternyata. Kau manis untuk seorang namja. Tubuhmu mungil dan pipimu chubby. Tapi untungnya kau tidak secantik aku." puji Heechul gemas.

"Heenim, sudah lepaskan. Wookie-ah sudah kesakitan tuh." tegur Hankyung sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang masih mencubit pipi Ryeowook. Padahal pipi Ryeowook sudah memerah karena ulahnya.

"Hehe, mianhae, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook menghela napas lega saat Heechul melepaskannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau namja yang terkenal sangar itu bisa bersifat begini padanya.

Ternyata dia baik juga, pikir Ryeowook. Tapi kemana Yesung-hyung ya? Kenapa dia tidak ada beri kabar? Aissh, bikin cemas saja.

.

.

.

"WOOKIE! Beli itu! Beli itu!"

Ryeowook memutar bolanya saat Shindong berteriak sambil menunjuk keripik kentang yang tersusun rapi di rak.

Saat ini Ryeowook sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli belanja bulanan. Biasanya sih dia pergi sendiri, tapi kali ini ada Shindong yang menemaninya. Kenapa? Ya, sejak insiden yang waktu itu, Ryeowook tidak di ijinkan Leeteuk lagi untuk keluar rumah sendirian. Baik siang maupun malam.

Dengan malas, Ryeowook mendorong troli yang sudah berisi berbagai macam makanan dan bahan untuk mengisi kulkasnya itu menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Shindong.

Di sana, Shindong sudah mengambil 10 bungkus keripik kentang dan di letakkannya ke dalam troli. Namja tambun itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa saat Ryeowook memandangnya dengan horror.

"Hyung yang bayar semua ini!" seru Ryeowook. Shindong mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Baiklah, kita tinggal beli makanan anjing untuk Kkoming, susu stroberi pesanan Hyukkie-hyung, es krim pesanan Kibum dan detergen pesanan Teukie-hyung." Ryeowook membaca daftar belanja di tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Kalau begitu aku keliling dulu. Siapa tau ada barang yang menarik untukku. Sedangkan kau cari saja pesanan mereka."

Ryeowook menghela napasnya melihat kepergian Shindong. Dia salah memilih teman berbelanja kali ini. Membawa Shindong dengan tidak membawa Shindong sama saja situasinya. Tapi tak apa. Shindong itu untuk menjaganya jika ada apa-apa nanti. Tubuh Shindong 'kan besar jadi orang-orang yang ingin menggodanya jadi takut.

"Omona! Dagingnya habis? Aissh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku masak untuk nanti malam? Padahal hari ini ada calon menantuku datang ke rumah." gerutu seorang ibu-ibu. Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya sontak menoleh.

"Waeyo, Ahjumma?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa sadar. Ibu-ibu itu menoleh.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku hanya kehabisan daging." jawab ibu-ibu itu sambil melihat konter tempat daging yang sudah kosong. Ryeowook mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Memangnya Ahjumma perlu berapa buah?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan ramah.

"Keluargaku di rumah tidak banyak sih, jadi hanya perlu dua... AH! Jangan!" seru ibu itu yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook memasukkan 2 buah kemasan daging ke dalam trolinya.

''Tidak apa-apa, Ahjumma. Aku masih ada 1 kok.'' Ryeowook menolak dengan halus saat ibu itu mau mengembalikkan dagingnya.

Ibu itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook, "aih. Selain manis, kamu juga baik sekali. Gomawo!" ucap ibu itu sambil memeluk Ryeowook singkat.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ibu itu, "hehe, cheon, Ahjumma."

.

.

.

Sampai keesokkan harinya, Ryeowook masih belum mendapat kabar dari Yesung. Tadi malam hanya Kangin dan Siwon yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Padahal Yesung selalu ikut sejak dia jadian bersama Ryeowook.

'Argh! Yesung-hyung menyebalkan! Tidak ada memberi kabar sama sekali! Sms dan nelpon juga gak. Masih niat pacaran dengan aku gak sih!' gerutu Ryeowook dalam hati saat dia sedang berjalan ke arah lokernya.

Dan lagi-lagi, pintu lokernya pagi ini kembali di penuhi dengan coret-coretan fans Yesung. Padahal kemarin Ryeowook baru saja membersihkannya di bantu Henry.

"Aishh! Gak orangnya, gak fansnya, sama-sama menyebalkan!" runtuk Ryeowook kesal.

Namja mungil itu membuka lokernya dengan kasar dan mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran dari sana. Ryeowook terus menggerutu tidak jelas sampai akhirnya dia merasakan pinggangnya di peluk seseorang dari belakang.

"Pagi, chagiya." sapa Yesung yang memeluk Ryeowook sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak namja itu dengan mesra.

Ryeowook yang mood-nya sedang tidak bagus menutup pintu lokernya dengan kasar dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Yesung di belakangnya.

"Chagiya? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yesung heran melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook pagi ini. Ryeowook ngambek! Itu yang di pikirkan Yesung.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menyerigai. Dia mengeratkan pelukkanya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher jenjang namja mungil itu dengan sengaja. Ryeowook yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja merasa geli.

"Kau kenapa? Kok jutek banget?" tanya Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku jutek? Salahkan saja diri Hyung sendiri! Hyung kemarin kemana? Seharian gak ada ngasih aku kabar. Sms sama nelpon aku juga nggak! Menyebal-"

"Wookie-ah, kenapa dengan lokermu?" Yesung memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Mata tajam namja itu memperhatikan pintu loker Ryeowook yang penuh coretan. Dan rata-rata dari coretan itu berisi makian.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Yesung. Suara mulai terdengar emosi.

Ryeowook yang semulanya kesal karena Yesung memotong perkataannya menjadi mendadak gugup. Tangannya yang mungil ingin menutupi coret-coretan itu namun di tahan oleh Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau di kerjai? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam, "ternyata benar yang di katakan namjachingu-nya Sungmin. Selama ini kau sering di kerjai FC ku 'kan? Dan tanganmu yang terluka itu juga kerjaan mereka?"

Mau tak mau Ryeowook mengangguk. Namja itu menunduk dan meremas ujung seragamnya erat. Merasa takut juga melihat Yesung yang mulai emosi seperti saat ini.

Di dalam hati, Ryeowook memaki Kyuhyun karena sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada Yesung.

Yesung di depannya menghela napas berat, "kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, Wookie?" suara Yesung terdengar melembut.

"Aku hanya tidak melihatmu marah lagi. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu, Hyung. Aku yang di kerjai di sini, bukan Hyung..." jawab Ryeowook dengan takut.

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang? Tentu saja ini urusanku, Wookie! Mereka mengerjaimu karena kau namjachingu-ku. Mereka keterlaluan dan aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran!"

"Andwae! Yesung-hyung jangan!" Ryeowook panik dan menahan lengan Yesung yang sudah mau pergi untuk mencari orang yang mengerjainya selama ini, "inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memberitahu Hyung tentang ini. Hyung pasti akan marah dengan mereka. Dan ujung-ujungnya memakai kekerasan. Aku tidak mau Hyung yang seperti itu..."

Yesung terhenyak saat melihat sebulir air mata menetes di pipi kekasihnya. Dengan lembut dia menghapus air mata itu.

"Hyung tenang saja.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." lirih Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa gimana, chagi? Kau sampai terluka begitu. Masa iya aku hanya diam melihat namjachingu-ku di lukai seperti ini?"

Yesung mengusap tangan Ryeowook yang di penuhi luka gores. Tidak ada plester lagi di sana. Ryeowook sudah melepaskannya karena luka-luka itu sudah mengering.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku masih bisa bertahan. Lama-lama mereka juga pasti bosan kok.'' ujar Ryeowook seraya tersenyum. Yesung yang mendengar perkataannya hanya bisa menghela napas. Rasanya tidak rela bila harus melepaskan orang-orang melukai Ryeowook-nya.

"Yesungie!" tiba-tiba seorang yeojya berteriak pada Yesung.

Yeojya itu berlari menghampiri Yesung. Kangin, Siwon dan HanChul couple mengekor di belakangnya dengan malas.

Yesung yang melihat kedatangan yeojya itu langsung menghela napasnya. Terlebih lagi saat yeojya itu kini berada di sampingnya.

Rambut yeojya itu hitam panjang sepinggang. Kulitnya putih dan wajahnya cantik. Dia juga terlihat ramah dan manis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, Sungie?" tanya yeojya sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pura-pura kesal.

'Sungie?' batin Ryeowook heran melihat yeojya yang tidak di kenalnya memanggil Yesung dengan sok akrab. Apa hubungannya Yesung dengan yeojya itu? Kenapa juga wajah Yesung, Siwon dan yang lainnya tampak tidak senang?

Yesung tidak menghiraukan yeojya itu. Dia malah kembali menatap Ryeowook yang keheranan.

"Kamu ke kelas duluan ya, chagi? Siwon, Hankyung dan Heechul akan mengantarmu. Aku akan menemuimu saat istirahat nanti." kata Yesung yang terdengar seperti perintah mutlak untuk Ryeowook.

Namja tampan itu mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook dan memberi isyarat kepada Siwon dan HanChul couple untuk mengantar Ryeowook ke kelas.

"Ayo, Wookie-ah. Kami antar kau ke kelas." Heechul merangkul pundak Ryeowook dan menyeretnya berjalan. Sedangkan Hankyung berada di sampingnya.

"Ne. Namjachingu-mu itu takut sekali kau kenapa-napa saat di perjalan menuju kelasmu nanti. Makanya dia menyuruh kami untuk mengantarmu." gurau Siwon sambil tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Siwon dan HanChul couple. Namun perasaannya merasa cemas saat melihat Yesung di belakangnya bersama Kangin dan yeojya itu.

Yeojya itu yang bikin Ryeowook cemas. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat yeojya itu. Siapa yeojya itu? Anak baru kah di sekolah ini? Kenapa dia mengenal Yesung? Dan sepertinya dia juga mengenal Siwon, Kangin dan HanChul couple. Yesung juga sepertinya tidak senang dengan keberadaan yeojya itu.

'Yesung-hyung.. Siapa dia?'

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap 5 yang super gaje updet~ *langsung tepar di kasur Yeye* #plak

Annyeong, chingu.. Ketemu lagi dengan saya.. :D Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae karena updet super duper lama. Saya ini tipe author yang updet fic-nya lama lho. Jadi jangan heran kalau saya updet lama.

Kali ini saya ada nyelipin hits KyuMin sedikit.. XD Gak tahan untuk gak nulis beberapa bagian tentang mereka.

Chingudeul yang KyuMin shipper udah pernah liat Bonamana parody belum? Gokil banget, chingu! Di situ lirik Bonamana di ubah (tapi video klip-nya tetep). Liriknya gak cocok untuk di baca anak kecil. Ngakak saya. Itu hasil editan KyuMin shipper orang Australia kalo gak salah. Saya di beritahu teman saya tentang video itu.

Untuk teman saya yang sudah memberitahu saya tentang video itu saya ucapkan terima kasih. Karena dia, saya makin cinta dengan KyuMin couple *cipok Rinko* #kicked XD

Dan saya juga mau bilang kalau saya LULUS! EL-U-EL-U-ES! LULUS! #telatbangetberitahunya Saya lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. *sujud syukur* Terima kasih untuk doa chingudeul selama ini.. *cipok-cipok readers* #plakplak XD

Setelah ini saya juga bakalan lama updet-nya. Fic **Our Magnae **sama sekuelnya** YeWook? **akan saya usahakan secepatnya. ^^

Baiklah, author minta saran serta kritiknya aja ya? ^^

Gomawo~

.

.

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Tuesday, 13th June 2011, 22.32 WIB]


	6. Chapter 6 : Disturb

**No Other**

**Pair** : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) x Kim Ryeowook (Wookie)

**Genre** : Romance/ Friendship

**Disclaimer** : Theirself **#singkatamat?**

**Warning** : YAOI, Ide pasaran, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur ngebut dan lain-lain. So, Don't Like? Don't Flame! Just Read it :p

.

.

.

"_Namanya Moon Geunyoung. Pindahan dari Perancis. Yah, sebenarnya dia juga pernah bersekolah disini—sekelas denganku, Sungmin, Yesung dan yang lainnya. Namun, dia pindah ke Perancis karena Appa-nya di pindah tugaskan ke sana saat kenaikan kelas dua. Jadi kalian jangan heran kalau anak-anak kelas tiga terlihat mengenalnya. Karena saat kelas satu dulu dia juga merupakan salah satu anak populer di sekolah ini."_

Perkataan Zhoumi saat di sekolah tadi selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu mengaduk-ngaduk sup misonya dengan pandangan kosong, yang artinya namja itu tengah melamun. Sibuk melamunkan yeoja yang bernama Moon Geunyoung, yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang tiga hari lalu di sekolahnya. Dan selama itu pula Ryeoeook dibuat gerah olehnya. Pasalnya jika ada kekasihnya—Yesung maka disana juga Moon Geunyoung. Yang otomatis menyita waktunya untuk berduaan dengan kekasihnya itu. #eeaa *authot digampar*

"Wajar saja 'kan kalau mereka sering terlihat bersama, toh dulu mereka pernah berteman." Gumam Ryeowook pada diri sendiri, yang mencoba berpikir positif.

"Tapi yang aku herankan sampai saat ini—adalah mengapa Yesung-hyung dan Hyungdeul lainnya seperti tidak suka dengan keberadaan Moon Geunyoung itu ya?" namja bertubuh mungil itu kembali bergumam. Dan kali ini juga pada dirinya sendiri. Hah~ Ryeowook-ssi, hilangkan sifatmu yang suka berbicara sendiri itu jika tidak ingin disangka gila sama orang-orang... #abaikan

"Aissh, entahlah. Orang-orang aneh itu 'kan memang selalu penuh misteri."

"Siapa yang aneh, Wookie-ah? Dan siapa juga yang penuh misteri?"

Pertanyaan Leeteuk barusan langsung menyadarkan namja mungil itu dari lamunannya. Dengan agak gelagapan Ryeowook berbalik dan memandang sepupunya yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Aniyo, Teukie-hyung. Tidak ada yang aneh." Jawabnya.

Melihat hal itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne, hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang suka melamun itu, Wookie-ah. Apalagi kalau kau sedang memasak begini. Bisa bahaya." Pesan namja cantik berlesung pipi itu, yang membuat Ryeowook langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Tepat saat Ryeowook mengangguk, bel rumah berbunyi.

"Nah sekarang, kau bukakan saja pintu depan itu. Biar makan malamnya aku yang selesaikan."

"Eum!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Ryeowook langsung melepaskan apron putihnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dan saat berjalan melewati ruang tengah, namja manis itu bisa melihat dua Hyung-nya dan satu Dongsaeng-nya tengah bersantai disana—menunggu makan malam yang kini tengah dimasak oleh Leeteuk.

"Aissh, bukannya membuka pintu malah santai-santai begitu. Padahal aku yakin kalau mereka pasti mendengarnya." Gerutu Ryeowook sembari menghela napas panjang. Dan namja itupun langsung membuka pintu rumahnya saat suara bel yang kembali terdengar.

"Annyeong, Wookie-ah." Sapa para tamu itu kompak. Dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ne, para tamu itu bukanlah tamu dalam arti sesungguhnya, karena para tamu itu adalah Yesung, Kangin, Siwon dan Donghae. Mereka terlalu sering berkunjung ke rumah ini sehingga Ryeowook enggan menyebut mereka sebagai tamu lagi.

Namun, rasa senang tak dapat dipungkiri namja kelewat manis itu saat melihat Yesung berdiri di depannya. Seperti biasa, namja itu terlihat tampan dengan pakaian serba hitamnya—yang sangat kontras dengan Ryeowook sendiri yang lebih sering menggunakan warna putih—. Tapi senyuman di wajah manis itu seketika menghilang tatkala kini didepannya bukan wajah tampan Yesung lagi. Melainkan wajah yang begitu cantik dan raut ramah serta ceria terlihat begitu jelas di wajah itu. Yesung kini berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang berambut panjang bergelombang.

Ah, tentu saja itu bukan Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung-nya tapi itu—

—Moon Geunyoung.

"Annyeong haseyo, Ryeowook-ah." Sapa yeoja itu dengan nada ramah yang kentara.

.

.

.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu, Wookie-ah. Kau tidak capek?" tanya Yesung dengan nada setengah mengoda dan setengah mengejek pada namja mungil yang duduk didepannya saat ini.

Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan Yesung barusan pun semakin merengut. Pipinya dibuat semakin menggembung chubby dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju beberapa senti. Lucu, itu kesan yang didapat Yesung dari aksi cemberut kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung menyebalkan." Ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi terdiam. Namja itu berbicara dengan nada ketus, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat hal itupun langsung menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu betul apa yang membuat Ryeowook-nya bisa sampai kesal seperti ini. Cemburu. Ne, hanya satu kata itu. Ryeowook cemburu karena kedatangan Geunyoung hari ini di rumahnya. Bahkan yeoja periang itu juga ikut makan malam bersama. Dan selama makan malam tadi, Geunyoung selalu menempel pada Yesung. Namun, akhirnya kini hanya ada Yesung berdua dengan Ryeowook di taman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Moon Geunyoung dan orang-orang yang lain entah berada dimana sekarang.

"Mianhae," ucap Yesung, sembari menarik Ryeowook untuk mendekat kearahnya, "Jeongmal mianhae, Wookie, kalau aku sudah membuatmu kesal." Ujarnya lagi, dan kini kedua tangannya sudah melingkar manis di pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang selalu membuatku kesal, Yesung-hyung. Kau selalu membatalkan janji-janjimu untuk menemaniku, sering menghilang saat di sekolah dan jarang mengirimku email atau telfon." Lirih Ryeowook yang sepertinya mulai melupakan kekesalanya pada Yesung. Kini dia menatap Yesung dengan manja.

Yesung tertenyum dan satu kecupan ia daratkan ke puncak kepala Ryeowook, "Ne, maka dari itu aku minta maaf, Chagi."

"Aku minta maaf karena selalu membatalkan janjiku." Kata namja tampan itu lagi seraya menurunkan ciumannya pada kedua mata Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan mulai terpejam.

"Aku juga minta maaf kalau di sekolah aku sering menghilang sehingga kita jarang bertemu," kali ini Yesung mencium ujung hidup kekasihnya dengan sayang. Dan ciumannya itu juga semakin menurun menuju bibir kemerahan Ryeowook.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf karena sudah jarang menghubungimu, Wookie-ah." Ryeowook sedikit merinding karena saat ini Yesung berbicara tepat di depan bibirnya. Namja bersurai hitam itu juga dapat merasakan hembusan napas Yesung menerpa kulit wajahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir kemerahannya itu sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Yesung. Satu tangan Yesung juga menyusup ke belakang tengkuknya.

Kedua mata Ryeowook semakin terpejam erat saat Yesung mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada kesan memaksa dan nafsu pada ciuman Yesung kali ini. Namja tampan itu sungguh menciumnya dengan perasaan, membuat Ryeowook terbuai dan dengan sadar melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung.

"Hhaahh..." desah Ryeowook begitu dia melepaskan ciuman Yesung pada bibirnya karena jantungnya yang sudah berteriak meminta pasakon oksigen. Sedangkan Yesung tersenyum menyerigai melihat wajah Ryeowook-nya yang merona sempurna.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Yesung jahil, sembari mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Ryeowook. Dan senyuman namja tampan itupun melebar karena melihat kekasihnya itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Mata tajam namja itu menatap lurus ke layar laptopnya yang menampilakan hal-hal yang berisi perkerjaan kantor. Sudah dua jam ini dia berkutat serius di depan laptopnya itu, yang menandakkan jabatannya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ternama Seoul ini sangatlah sibuk.

"Kau tidak istirahat, Yeobo?" tanya sang istri yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kantornya. Namja itu seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menghela napas. Dilihatnya yeoja yang notabene istri sahnya itu tengah menghampirinya dengan membawa segelas kopi.

"Beristirahatlah.. Perkerjaanmu ini bisa dikerjakan besok bukan?" tanya yeoja yang juga sudah paruh baya itu, sembari meletakkan kopi yang di bawanya di meja kerja suaminya.

"Ne, bagaimana keadaan Jongjin? Sudah baikan?" tanya namja itu seraya menutup laptopnya, lalu meminum kopi buatan istrinya dalam diam.

Sang istri tersenyum dan mengangguk, " Nde, dia hanya kelelahan dan dokter menyarankan dia untuk beristirahat total."

"Lalu dimana anakmu yang satu lagi? Setiap hari selalu saja berkeliaran entah kemana bersama teman-temannya yang tidak jelas itu. Bagaimana nasib perusahaan nanti jika sifatnya masih saja liar begitu!" suara namja itu naik satu oktaf. Wajahnya yang tadi sempat terlihat rileks kini menjadi tegang kembali.

"Dia pergi bersama Geunyoun, Yeobo. Bukankah itu langkah yang bagus untuk menyatukan mereka kembali? Untuk sementara ini jangan memaksa Yesung untuk mengurus perkerjaan kantormu dulu." Ujar sang istri lembut sembari mengusap pundak suaminya.

"Terserah katamu saja. Pokoknya pertunangan Yesung dan Geunyoung harus cepat terlaksana. Sehingga aku bisa cepat pensiun dan menyerahkan jabatanku kepada Yesung."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya, sang istri hanya bisa mengangguk. Yeoja itu mengecup pipi suaminya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, Yeobo." Lirihnya sebelum benar-benar pergi, "aku dengar dari Jongjin kalau Yunho sudah pulang ke Seoul."

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan~ terkadang aku heran padamu mengapa bisa tahan berpacaran dengan setan, Minnie?" tanya Heechul dengan memasang wajah sok dramatis pada Sungmin yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lain hal dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tersinggung dengan perkataan namja cantik itu.

"Apa maksudmu, namja sangar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada jengkel, "aku juga terkadang heran dengan Hankyung-hyung yang bisa tahan berpacaran dengan namja yang super galak dan supermu sangar sepertimu." Cibir namja tampan itu, yang langsung dihadiahi death glare gratis dari Heechul.

"Jaga bicaramu, Bocah! Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Nde, kau memang lebih tua dariku, orang tua."

"Bagus jika kau mengerti, bocah ingusan."

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba yang mencoba menghentikan adu mulut Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Namja bertubuh mungil itu menghela napas panjang, sedikit banyak dia merasa heran melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah akur jika bertemu. Berbading terbalik dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing—Hankyung dan Sungmin—yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Bisakah kau tidak mencari gara-gara setiap bertemu dengan Heechul? Bagaimana pun juga dia lebih tua darimu, dan setidaknya berlaku sopan lah padanya." Tegur Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat namja tampan itu cemberut.

"Kau juga Heenim. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Heechul yang tadinya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena melihat Kyuhyun ditegur—langsung ikutan merengut karena Hankyung yang juga menegurnya. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Sudah, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ujar Hankyung yang tersenyum, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Heechul gemas.

Ryeowook yang melihat semua adegan itu hanya bisa kembali menghela napasnya. Derita baginya jika sudah berada di kumpulan orang-orang yang seperti ini. Sekarang lihatlah HanChul couple tengah berbagi ciuman saat ini, begitu pula dengan KyuMin yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan senior itu.

Dalam hati Ryeowook menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak ikut Donghae dan Henry ke perpustakaan saja.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian tidak memperlihatkan adegan yang tak pantas di lihat oleh anak sekecil ini?" seru sebuah suara sembari meletakan tangannya di depan mata Ryeowook. Dua pasangan yang dari tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu pun seketika menoleh dan tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan Yesung, Siwon dan Kangin. Ketiga namja yang cukup disenggani seantero sekolah itu kemudian mengambil duduk disamping Ryeowook dan yang lain.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan anak kecil, Yesung-hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sarkastik, seraya melepaskan tangan Yesung yang menutup kedua matanya. Namja manis itu memasang wajah sebal ketika Yesung tertawa.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, chagiya~" jawab namja tampan itu, lalu mencium gemas puncak kepala Ryeowook-nya.

"Hhhaa," terdengar helaan napas yang dikeluarkan oleh Kangin, "jika kalian sudah seperti ini—berkumpul dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing—aku dan Siwon merasa seperti obat nyamuk." Ujar namja bertubuh kekar itu, yang langsung diamini oleh Siwon.

"Nde, jadi bisakah kalian bersikap normal saja? Maksudku kalian jangan mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu lagi."

Heechul menggeleng sambil memasang wajah sok berpikir, "sepertinya permintaanmu barusan sangat susah dilakukan, Siwon-ah." Kata namja cantik itu, membuat yang lainnya –minus Siwon dan Kangin—tertawa.

"Derita kalian karena tidak ada Teukie-hyung dan Kibum-ah disini." Ujar Yesung, lalu menompang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja kantin, "jadi—bagaimana kalau kalian mencari penggantinya saja yang bersekolah disini? Sehingga kalian tidak perlu merasa iri lagi dengan kami." Lanjut Yesung yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di kepala oleh Ryeowook.

"Akan kuadukan hal itu dengan Teukie-hyung dan Kibum nanti." Sergah namja itu.

"Yah, dasar mengadu." Gumam Kangin setengah menyerigai, yang dibalas dengan leletan lidah oleh Ryeowook.

"YESUNGIE~!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja dari kejauhan, membuat Yesung dan yang lainnya kontan menghela napas berjamaah(?). Dengan malas mereka menoleh ke arah pintu kantin dan mendapati Moon Geunyoung tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku, Kim Jongwoon." Gerutu yeoja itu sambil mengambil duduk disamping Yesung dengan santainya. Setelah sebelumnya menyapa Heechul dan yang lain dengan wajah yang di buat riang. Yeoja cantik itu kembali menatap Yesung, dan wajahnya seketika berubah muram.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Moon yang bisa berubah-rubah dengan cepat itu sontak menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "noona ini menakutkan." Bisiknya ngeri pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghilang sih? Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan mereka yang tidak kukenal itu."

"Mereka itu teman lamamu, Geunyoung. Masa kau tidak ingat." Kata Yesung malas. Namja itu tidak menoleh kearah Geunyoung, dia sibuk melihat Ryeowook yang mulai memasang wajah bete. Namja mungilnya itu tampak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya sih, tapi aku lupa dengan mereka semua, Sungie. Kau ingatkan kalau aku baru pulang dari Perancis dan tinggal disana selama satu tahun? Jadi jangan heran jika aku lupa dengan mereka." Sungut Geunyoung dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Heechul yang melihat yeoja itu cemberut memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Artinya kau bukan teman yang baik karena sudah melupakan teman lamamu itu, Moon Geunyoung." Komentar Kangin.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Racoon." Balas Geunyoung dengan masih cemberut, "ah sudahlah! Lupakan masalah tadi. Aku mencarimu ke sini karena aku mau meminta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku belanja hari ini sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana? Bisa, Yesungie?" Geunyoung bertanya dengan wajahnya yang kini terlihat ceria. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasa ngeri melihatnya.

'_Dia berubah lagi.. Hii~' _Batin Kyuhyun.

'**Kriet,'**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kursi yang digeser, Yesung dan yang lainnya kontak menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook berdiri dari kursinya, "aku duluan." Ujar namja mungil itu singkat, lalu berajak pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin dan Heechul yang memanggil namanya.

Yesung yang melihat hal itupun langsung menghela napasnya, diusapnya wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Moon, aku tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kau pergi sendiri saja." Kata Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Mwo? Tapi, Sungie—"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau juga lupa dengan jalanan Seoul? Jangan bercanda!" seru Yesung yang kemudian pergi untuk menyusul Ryeowook yang entah berada di mana sekarang. Geunyoung yang melihat kepergian Yesung hanya bisa melongo.

"Sudahlah, Geunyoung. Lupakan Yesung, kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau dia tidak akan bisa kembali padamu?" tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi diam. Namja berlesung pipi yang selalu menatap sendu kesemua orang itu kini terlihat serius.

"Apa aku ada meminta pendapatmu, Choi Siwon?"

"Ani, aku hanya memperingatkanmu alih-alih kau lupa, Moon Geunyoung."

.

.

.

"Marah lagi deh," gumam Yesung begitu dia sampai di atap sekolah dan mendapati Ryeowook berada disana. Namja tampan itu menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "jangan marah terus. Kau bisa cepat tua."

"Hyung mau bikin aku semakin kesal, heh?" tanya Ryeowook sarkastik. Yesung yang niatnya tadi ingin menggoda namja mungil itu pun tertawa kecil. Dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan mencium lehernya gemas.

"Aniya, tapi harus berapa kali sih aku bilang kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Geunyoung? Kami hanya sekedar teman lama. Dan kau tahu sendiri—sejak bertemu denganmu, Wookie-ah.. aku tidak pernah tertarik lagi pada yeoja atau namja lain."

"Jangan menggodaku, Hyung." Ujar Ryeowook ketus. Namun, sedikit banyak rasa kesalnya perlahan mulai berkurang. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, namja kelewat manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku, Yesung-hyung. Apapun yang terjadi." Lirihnya parau.

Entah mengapa ada rasa egois yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti diri Ryeowook saat ini. Perasaan namja itu juga mendadak tidak tenang sejak kedatangan Moon Geunyoung, dan yang membuatnya takut untuk tersakiti kelak.

.

.

.

"Jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu, Teukie-hyung. Kau membuatku pusing." Gerutu Shindong pada Leeteuk yang dari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas di depannya.

"Tapi Shindong-ah, Kibummie tidak mengangkat teleponku. Sms juga tidak di balas." Jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat cemas.

"Mungkin dia masih ada kegiatan di sekolah, Hyung."

"Ani, tidak mungkin. Ini sudah jam enam malam dan setahuku semua kegiatan sekolahnya selesai pukul empat sore tadi. Hyukkie juga sudah pulang dari tadi 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Shindong.

Namja tambun itu mengangguk, "Ne, dia sekarang pergi dengan namja ikan itu."

Leeteuk semakin frustasi mendengarnya. Dongsaeng-nya yang paling muda itu sekarang entah berada dimana. Ini sudah malam dan Kibum belum juga pulang. Dan yang membuat Leeteuk khawatir adalah ia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari Magnae-nya itu. Karena biasanya, jika pulang larut atau ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah, Kibum pasti mengabarinya.

"Teukie-hyung! Shindong-hyung!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba turun dari kamarnya dan berteriak. Wajah namja itu terlihat luar biasa cemas bahkan terlihat hampir menangis.

"Waeyo, Wookie-ah? Tanya Shindong heran.

"Kibum... Kibum kecelakaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 6 bulan fic ini terbengkalai, akhirnya saya bisa updet juga. Ini hadiah Tahun Baru dari saya untuk readers semuanya yang selalu setia menunggu. Jeongmal gomawoyo, chingu *pelukin satu-satu*

Sekali lagi terima kasih~ Ah ya, Happy New Year 2012. Semoga tahun ini jauh lebih baik dari tahun kemarin. Aminn.. Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun juga untuk uri Lee Sungmin tanggal 1 Januari 2012! Semoga makin lengket sama si Setan *dihajar Sparkyu* dan makin aegyo Saranghae Oppa~ *pelukcium Umin*

Baiklah, saya minta saran serta kritiknya, ya? ^^

**Always Keep The Faith and 13elieve With Their Prom15, because we are the Best. **#apaansih?

**.**

**.**

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Saturday, 31th January 2011, 13.05 WIB]


	7. Chapter 7 : Crazy

**No Other**

**Pair** : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) x Kim Ryeowook (Wookie)

**Genre** : Romance/ Friendship

**Disclaimer** : Theirself

**Warning** : YAOI, Ide pasaran, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur ngebut dan panjaaaaaanng. Author yakin readers pasti bosan bacanya *pundung. So, Don't Like? Don't Flame! Just Read it :p

.

.

.

Beruntung, Siwon masih sadar kalau sosok manusia yang tengah duduk di depannya saat ini adalah seorang wanita. Dan karena itu—dia masih segan untuk melayangkan tinjunya di wajah cantik nan mulus wanita tersebut. Siwon hanya bisa menggeram kesal dalam hati, melihat senyuman Moon Geunyoung yang masih setia terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau gila, Moon." Gumam Siwon, "Kau tak segan-segan mencelakai Kibum hanya karena ucapanku kemarin padamu? Kau benar-benar yeoja gila!"

"Well, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku sudah gila, dan seharusnya kau bisa lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara sehingga kejadian seperti ini tidak sampai terjadi 'kan?" balas Geunyoung cepat, seraya mengaduk-ngaduk minuman yang dipesannya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

"Kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama, Siwonnie. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana sifatku—apa yang tidak kusuka dan apa yang kusuka. Atau—karena sudah lama kita tidak pernah bertemu kau menjadi lupa semua tentangku? Teman lamamu ini?" tanya Geunyoung lagi dengan memasang wajah pura-pura sedih.

Alih-alih merasa iba, Siwon malah semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingat pernah memiliki teman segila kau, Moon.. Dan perlu kutekankan lagi—mencelakai Kibum seperti ini bukan lah jalan keluar dalam membalas perbuatanku padamu!" seru Siwon, amarah kini benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Terlebih lagi saat mengingat kecelakaan yang dialami Kibum kemarin, dimana namja manisnya itu kini berada di rumah sakit dan sepertinya harus dirawat disana dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"Tenanglah, Siwonnie-sayang." Tegur Geunyoung lembut, "kau tidak ingat kita sedang berada dimana? Lihat, semua pengunjung di restoran ini jadi melihat kearah kita."

"Peduli setan, Moon." Siwon menanggapi dingin, membuat Geunyoung di depannya menghela napas panjang.

"Hah.. kau ini.. Cobalah untuk tenang sedikit. Iya 'kan, Sungie?"

Geunyoung menoleh kearah samping, dan mendapati Yesung tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

"Berhenti bicara yang tak penting. Aku tahu tindakanmu mencelakai Kibum-ah bukan hanya karena ucapan Siwon padamu kemarin 'kan?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi diam. Dia yakin kalau ada maksud lain dibalik tindakan tak berperikemanusiaan yang Geunyoung lakukan ini. Mengingat Geunyoung adalah yeoja tergila yang pernah ia temui. Dan inilah alasan mengapa Yesung dan yang lainnya segan terhadap yeoja yang satu ini.

Terlebih lagi saat mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu...

Geunyoung tertawa pelan, sembari bertepuk tangan sekali.

"Ne, Yesungie-ku hebat! Kau memang selalu tahu tentang diriku, ne?" serunya girang. Siwon yang melihat tingkah aneh yeoja itupun hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparnya dengan gelas.

"Selain karena aku **sedikit** tersinggung dengan perkataan Siwonnie yang mengatakan kalau

aku tidak bisa memilikimu kemarin—mencelakai Kim Kibum juga permulaan dari aksiku untuk mendapatimu, Sungie!" jawab Geunyoung. Dan dari nada bicaranya tak terselit sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Yesung dan Siwon sukses terbelalak mendengarnya. Yeoja ini benar-benar sudah gila!

"A-apa maksudmu?"

**...**

"Kaki digips dan tangan dibalut perban seperti itu—bagaimana rasanya, Kibum-ah?" tanya Kangin dengan nada jail, membuat namja berkulit seputih salju di depannya menautkan alis heran.

"Kau ingin tahu rasanya, Kangin-hyung?" Kibum balik bertanya, "kalau begitu pergi lah ke jalan raya sana, tunggu ada mobil yang akan lewat dengan kecepatan penuh kearahmu dan—voilah! Dengan begitu kau akan tahu rasanya, Hyung." Jawab namja manis itu dengan nada datar.

Kangin yang mendengar jawaban Kibum itupun sontak menjadi pucat sendiri. Bedahal dengan Kibum yang kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya seperti biasa.

"Berhentilah menggoda Bummie, Youngwoon. Kulaporkan ke Teukie-hyung baru tahu rasa kau." Tegur Siwon, yang langsung disambut baik oleh Kibum. Namja manis itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya—yang bebas dari perban—undangan bagi Siwon untuk memeluknya.

Kali ini Kangin benar-benar diam. Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut seperti tadi sukses membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin menjahili Kibum lagi, karena Kangin tahu betul betapa posesifnya Leeteuk pada Dongsaeng-nya yang paling muda itu.

Kangin menghela napas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bosan. Tidak ada Leeteuk yang bisa menemaninya karena namja berlesung pipi sebelah itu sedang kuliah sekarang. Sama seperti Shindong. Dan saat ini hanya ada dia, SiBum dan YeWook couple yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri di pojok kamar rumah sakit tempat Kibum dirawat saat ini.

Sebenarnya juga ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae disini, namun dua manusia beda sifat itu sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

Tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk dari dua couple yang pastinya tengah mengumbar kemesraan, Kangin akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kamar. Namja berbadan besar namun tidak gendut itu berniat mencari udara segar saja di luar sana.

**...**

**Ryeowook's POV**

.

Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Kibum kemarin, akhirnya keadaan Dongsaeng-ku itu sudah bisa dikatakan membaik oleh Dokter. Sebelumnya aku dan yang lain sempat merasa takut juga cemas dengan keadaan Kibum yang parah. Namja itu sempat mengalami masa kritis karena banyaknya kehilangan darah. Namun, setelah di rawat secara intensif, akhirnya Kibum bisa melewati masa suramnya itu.

Dan karena kecelakaan itu juga Kibum harus menerima kenyataan kalau kaki kirinya kini patah dan pergelangan tangan kanannya mengalami keretakan tulang. Tidak terlalu parah, karena yang kudengar dari Dokter Song—dokter yang merawat Kibum—semua hal itu bisa sembuh dalam beberapa bulan kedepan jika Kibum nantinya rajin mengikuti terapi tulang.

Dan saat ini aku sedang bingung dengan masalah yang lain. Yaitu masalah tentang Yesung-hyung.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sifat Yesung-hyung kali ini. Sejak dia datang bersama Siwon-hyung beberapa jam lalu, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa padaku. Yesung-hyung hanya menanyakan kabarku tadi, lalu setelah itu diam. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Sampai sekarang ini. Yesung-hyung hanya duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut kamar rumah sakit Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang erat memeluk pinggangku. Kepalanya juga dibenamkan perpotongan leherku.

Dan sekilas—dapat kurasakan kalau tangan Yesung-hyung di pinggangku bergetar pelan.

Waeyo? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Banyak pertanyaan besar di kepalaku saat ini. Mulai dari kecelakaan Kibum yang sedikit janggal bagiku dan sifat Yesung-hyung yang tiba-tiba aneh. Namun aku tidak bisa menanyakannya jika keadaan Yesung-hyung sendiri seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Hyung?" gumamku pelan, tapi aku yakin Yesung-hyung dapat mendengarnya.

Melihat Yesung-hyung yang tak kunjung merespon, aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher namja bermata sipit ini. Berharap bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Yesung-hyung sekarang.

.

**End Ryeowook's POV**

**...**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian yang menimpa Kim Kibum. Dan saat ini, Magnae di keluarga Kim itu sudah di perbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit oleh dokter. Dan kabar baik itu sangat disambut baik oleh Leeteuk. Karena menurut namja berlesung pipi itu, dia akan lebih mudah merawat Kibum jika di rumah saja dari pada di rumah sakit.

Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Ryeowook juga di sibuk kan dengan tugas sekolahnya. Seperti saat ini, dimana dia harus membawa sekeranjang bola basket untuk dibawa ke lapangan.

"Ugh... si Setan, si Mochi dan si Ikan—mereka bertiga bukan lah teman yang baik! Tega-teganya mereka membiarkan ku membawa bola-bola berat ini sendiri? Aissh... jinjja!" gerutu Ryeowook sepanjang jalan.

Yah, saat ini adalah jam olahraga bagi kelas Ryeowook. Dan namja bertubuh mungil nan malang kita itu mendapat perintah dari guru Park untuk membawa bola-bola basket yang berada di gudang sekolah ke lapangan. Dan sialnya bagi Ryeowook, saat ia akan meminta bantuan dari ketiga sahabatnya—Kyuhyun, Henry serata Donghae, mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Emm, permisi..."

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar, kontak membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya—juga menghentikan gurutan tidak jelasnya—. Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara, dan langsung mendapati seorang namja yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jins tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"N-ne? Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Ryeowook bodoh, sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ya iyalah, namja itu bicaranya padanya. Siapa lagi? Karena sepanjang koridor ini sepi akan murid-murid lainnya.

Dengan masih tersenyum, namja bertubuh tegap yang juga terlihat sangat tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Ne, tentu saja. Apa kau tahu ruang kelas murid kelas 3 dimana, Anak Kecil?" tanyanya.

"Kelas tiga ya? Eum! Aku tahu, kelasnya ada di lantai tiga di sekolah ini. Anda cukup menaiki tangga di ujung koridor itu untuk sampai ke sana." Jawab Ryeowook dengan tersenyum ramah. Tapi tunggu! Namja tampan itu tadi memanggilnya apa? Anak Kecil? What the—

"Ah, begitu ya? Kamsahamnida..." namja tampan itu sedikit menunduk ada Ryeowook yang

kini memansang wajah cemberut. Cemberut karena di panggil 'Anak Kecil'.

"Ne, ne, cheon." Balas namja manis itu seadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih informasinya. Dan emm—jika aku boleh memberimu saran... cepat pergi ke sekolah, Anak Kecil. Karena seingatku murid SMP masuk sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Serius. Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar memasang wajah bodoh. Cengo. Karena mendengar perkataan namja tampan tadi padanya. Dan urat simpang tiga pun kontan hinggap di dahi Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menghirup udara dalam sekali tarikkan, untuk kemudian berteriak...

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL! Aku sudah SMA dan aku bersekolah di sini tahu!"

Namja tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil, sembari berjalan meninggalkan Ryewook yang tengah mencak-mencak sendiri di belakangnya.

"Kim Ryeowook... namja manis-mu itu sungguh menarik, Yesungie." Gumamnya, entah kepada siapa.

**...**

Berulang kali Yesung menghela napasnya. Merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang memang terlihat membosan(?) baginya.

Saat ini sudah jam istirahat. Dan dia bersama sahabatnya yang lain—Siwon, Kangin dan HanChul couple—tengah berada di kantin untuk makan siang, tentu saja..

Seharusnya saat-saat ini seperti tidak akan membosankan bagi Yesung. Walaupun dia harus menahan diri dengan aura kemesraan yang selalu diobral Hanchul couple serta kelakuan Kangin dan Siwon yang selalu ribut jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan, namun setidaknya dia akan bertahan jika ada orang lain di sampingnya. Yah, orang lain yang di maksud itu tentu saja Kim Ryeowook-nya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Yesung mengeluarkan iPhone hitamnya dari dalam saku. Dan kemudian menghubungi satu nama yang angkanya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

'_Yoboseyo, Yesung-hyung?'_ setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya sabungan telepon itu terjawab. Dari seberang sana, Yesung dapat mendengar suara merdu kekasihnya.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Kau dimana, chagi?"

'_Di kelas, Hyung. Aku baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga. Waeyo?'_

"Aniya, kau tidak ke kantin? Aku dan yang lainnya sedang berada di sini."

'_Kantin? Oke, aku akan ke sana.'_

'**Tut,'**

Panggilan terputus. Dan Yesung segera memasukkan kembali iPhone hitamnya ke dalam saku. Namja tampan itu menyadarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kantin, dengan seulas senyuman yang tak dapat ditahannya saat mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook, kekasihnya. Yah, walaupun baru dua jam yang lalu ia bertemu dengan namja mungil-nya itu, namun Yesung tidak dapat memungkiri kalau saat ini dia sudah merasa rindu. Berlebihan? Tentu saja. Tapi ayolah, kalian ini seperti tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta saja... huh!

"Wookie my men!" seruan Heechul yang tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak membuyarkan Yesung yang sempat melamun. Namja bermata sipit itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Ryeowok yang baru datang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

Mata sipit Yesung semakin menyipit tatkala melihat namjachingu-nya tampak sedikit cemberut.

"Waeyo? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Jelek tahu." Tanya Yesung heran, juga ada nada jahil pada kalimatnya barusan.

Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook semakin merengut dan cemberut.

Namja manis itu menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melirik sekilas ke arah Yesung, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, chagi? Tidak sopan.." tegur Yesung cepat, membuat Heechul dan yang lainnya tertawa geli.

"Kau sama saja seperti orang tadi, Yesung-hyung. Menyebalkan." Komentar Ryeowook singkat.

"Heh, orang tadi? Siapa maksudmu, Wookie-ah?"

"Orang yang kutemui di koridor sekolah tadi. Dia mengatai ku anak kecil. Dan juga mengira kalau aku masih SMP... apa orang itu buta? Sudah jelas tadi aku mengenakan seragam khas sekolah ini. Huh!" adu Ryeowook panjang lebar. Ternyata dia masih kesal dengan kejadian di koridor sekolah tadi pagi. Yah, namja tampan yang memanggilnya 'anak kecil' tadi itu lho...

Mendengar aduan Ryeowook, sifat posesif Yesung kembali muncul. Namja tampan itu menautkan alisnya heran. Dalam hati dia bertanya siapa yang berani mengganggu kekasihnya sampai Ryeowook merasa kesal seperti itu. Dan jika nanti Yesung tahu siapa dia, maka habislah orang itu ditangan namja yang sudah di cap preman sekolah.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Wookie?" tanya Yesung dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya—"

"Mian, membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap sebuah suara yang memotong ucapan Ryeowook. Orang itu mengambil duduk disamping Siwon yang sedari tadi memang kosong.

"Kau lama sekali, Yunho-hyung. Aku sudah terlanjur kenyang menunggumu tahu." Gerutu Heechul, dan namja yang di panggil 'Yunho' tadi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Antriannya panjang sekali, Hennim-yah. Lagi pula bagus kalau kau sudah kenyang... karena jatah makananmu berarti untuk ku, ne?"

"YAH!"

Yunho dan yang lainnya sontak tersentak kaget karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Ani, itu bukan suara Heechul yang memprotes dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Tapi suara Wookie, namja itu berdiri dari kursinya dan—dengan tidak sopan—menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"K-kau... kau yang memanggilku 'anak kecil' tadi 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah horror. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran Yesung dan yang lainnya.

"Ah—kau anak kecil yang kutemui di koridor tadi pagi 'kan?" Yunho balik bertanya, dan seperti sebelumnya, ia memandang Ryeowook dengan tersenyum manis.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena berkatmu aku bisa menemukan ruangan murid kelas tiga."

"Sama-sama..." Balas Ryeowook ketus, "dan berhentilah memanggilku anak kecil! Aku sudah SMA tahu! Aku kelas dua sekarang!"

"Ne, ne, arraseo... aku hanya bercanda tadi." Ucap Yunho ramah, sembari memakan kentang goreng yang baru di pesannya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Yunho-hyung?" tanya Heechul cepat pada Yunho.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" kali ini yang bertanya Kangin.

"Hem?"—Hankyung.

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Yunho-hyung sebelumnya?"—Siwon.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan orang menyebalkan tadi adalah dia, Wookie-chagi? Jung

Yunho?"—Yesung.

Yunho dan Ryeowook memiringkan kepala mereka kompak. Merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang di lontarkan kelima orang itu.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Saat itu aku tengah tersesat di sekolah ini saat akan mencari kelas kalian. Dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Dan ya—berhentilah menatapku seperti Yesungie!" seru Yunho sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung.

Yesung mendengus, lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Namja tampan itu juga menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk mendekat ke arahnya, dengan melingkar sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa posesif.

"Kau tadi sempat membuatnya kesal, Yun." Ucap Yesung datar.

"Yunho-hyung. Panggil aku Hyung, Yesung." Koreksi Yunho, "lagi pula aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

"Terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa, Jung Yunho. Kau tak berhak memerintahku lagi sejak kau meninggalkan aku dan Jongjin satu tahun yang lalu..." nada bicara Yesung kali ini terdengar serius. Matanya juga menyorot tajam ke arah Yunho.

Melihat aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Yesung—Heechul, Kangin dan Siwon menghela napas bersamaan. Disamping Heechul, Hankyung berdehem pelan.

"Yunho-hyung, bagaimana kabar Jaejoong-hyung sekarang?" tanya namja keturunan China itu, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dan itu berhasil. Mendengar nama 'Jaejoong' disebut, aura hitam Yesung serta Yunho menghilang.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Yesung tampak tak peduli.

"Dia baik, Hannie-ah. Dan sekarang tengah hamil tiga bulan." Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman lebar yang masih setia berada di wajah tampannya.

"MWO!"

.

.

.

"Yesungie~!" pekikan centil yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu kontan menghilangkan senyuman manis Yunho. Namja tampan itu menghela napas pelan. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yunho segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Heechul yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Begitu pula dengan Hankyung, Kangin dan Swion. Sedangkan Yesung masih memasang wajah datar khasnya, dan si polos Wookie tampak terheran-heran.

"Yesungie-sayang~!" suara itu kembali terdengar, dan kali ini bersamaan dengan munculnya makhluk cantik—namun mengesalkan setengah mati—di depan Yesung.

"Kau meninggalkan aku, Sungie! Lagi!" gerutu Moon Geunyoung.

Yesung menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Aigoo~" desahnya terkesan lelah. Dan tanpa peduli dengan Geunyoung di depannya, namja tampan itu membenamkan kepalanya di leher Ryeowook. Dengan tujuan untuk mencari ketenangan. Huft...

**...**

"Namja sialan!" umpat Geunyoung kesal, dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat di atas meja. Saat ini ia tengah berada di salah satu cafe yang terletak di kota Seoul dan jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu.

Wajah manis Geunyoung terlihat luar biasa kesal. Pikirannya melayang saat beberapa jam lalu dimana Yesung menolaknya mentah-mentah saat ia minta ditemani belanja di sekolah tadi. Dan hanya satu alasan mengapa Yesung bisa menolaknya seperti tadi, yaitu Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook lagi! Betapa bencinya Moon Genyoung dengan namja bertubuh mungil dan manis bak yeoja itu. Karena Ryeowook seoranglah yang merupakan rintangan terbesar bagi Geunyoung untuk mendapat Yesung.

"Cih, awas saja namja sialan itu! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran seperti yang kulakukan pada Dongsaeng-nya satu minggu yang lalu..."

"Sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu, tak kusangka sifat busukmu itu belum juga menghilang, Moon-ssi." Sahut sebuah suara. Dan Geunyoung sukses tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat menunduk, dan kembali tersentak saat melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di depannya saat ini.

"Annyeong, Moon Geunyoung-ssi. Terkejut melihatku?" tanya orang itu, kalem.

Cukup lama Geunyoung terdiam, untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Hingga akhirnya dia tertawa pelan, lalu menatap sosok di depannya itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Ne, kau benar-benar mengejutkanku—"

"—annyeonghaseyo, Jaejoong-oppa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 7 updet... mian klo panjang dan ngebosenin. Konfliknya saya rasa juga rada gaje gimana gituu. Dan pasti readers banyak yang bingung. Hajiman, tenang saja chingu semua akan saya jelasin di chap depan...

Oke, saya mau ngucapin sesuatu dulu. Tapi sebelumnya tarik napas dalam-dalam dan—

Saeingil chukkahamnida **CHO KYUHYUN**!

Saeingil chukkahamnida **KIM JAEJOONG**!

Happy **YUNJAE **Day!

Dan Saeingil chukkahamnida **JUNG YUNHO**!

Saranghaeyo, oppadeul! *cipokbasah* Mianhaeyo baru ngucapin sekarang -_- Saya sibuk tapi saya senang lihat kalender dari tanggal 2-6 Febuari ini. Hihihi~ ulang tahun bias saya berjejer kayak kereta #apaansih?

Baiklah, saya minta saran serta kritiknya, ya? ^^

**Always Keep The Faith and 13elieve With Their Prom15, because we are the Best. **#lol

**.**

**.**

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

a.k.a

jooooo

[at Monday, 6th February 2012, 22.15 WIB]


End file.
